The Weasley's Get a Wii!
by LeadingLadies9394
Summary: Weasleys. Wii. 5 muggle bands. pirates. pixies. dragons. one house. love. Complete chaos. Written by Leading, now complete! Please review.
1. An Explanation

1Chapter 1: An Explanation

"Bloody Hell Ronald! Don't swing your bloody arm so bloody wide!" A very angry Ginny

Weasley screamed at her older brother.

"I'm sorry Ginny! But maybe if you hadn't been standing like a giant log right in my way then

perhaps you wouldn't have gotten hit! You make a better door than a window, you know Gin!"

He roared back. Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously,

"Why you little-"She was cut off by Hermione,

"GUYS! PLEASE Just stop bickering! Ronald, be careful where you swing ok? And Ginny,

don't stand in the way again, now can we please just get back to the game?" She pleaded. The

two mumbled their apologies and sat back down on the couch.

"Very well, now it's Harry's turn!" Hermione said, sweetly handing Harry the Wii wand. He

grasped the wand and strode over to the tv.

"Right, so, I should know what this thing is, because I'm sure Dudders has one, but sadly, I

don't. So would you mind explaining this to me Hermione?" He asked, blushing all the while.

"Yes, of course Harry, ok. So while you were gone defeating Moldie Voldie and such, the

Weasleys' here, got a Wii. Now, what is a Wii you ask? Well, a Wii is the newest, and smartest

interactive gaming system of the Muggle world. Basically, you play interactive video game

sports!" She informed him merrily, he looked lost.

"Uh, what?" She sighed, this was going to be a long day.

"Ok listen to me Harry, you take the wand, and chose what sport you want to play. Now you

already know how to use the wand right?" he nodded, he had been watching Ginny and Ron

intently.

"Right, so you then pick which player you want to use. Now, you can create your own, or use

one that Ron, Ginny or I have already created. What do you want to do?" He shrugged,

"Make one I guess," She smiled encouragingly.

"Good, ok so go into Create a Wii. Now you can shuffle through and pick hairstyles, eyes, noses,

eyebrows, mouths, mustaches, hats, glasses, and the colors of each. You can also choose how fat

or skinny you want your character to be, and how tall or short." She explained slowly, as if

talking to a three-year-old. He nodded understandingly.

About an hour later, (Harry took forever choosing a mirror image of himself) the Boy-

Who-Lived-To-Defeat-The-Dude-Who-Just-Won't-Die-Then-Succeeded-And-Was-Struck-

With-A-Stupid-Spell-And-Now-Can-Barely-Spell-His-Own-Name deep breath, was finally

ready to complete his first game!

"Alright now Harry, There are five sports to chose from. Tennis, Bowling, Boxing, Baseball and

Golf. Which do you prefer to play?" Harry shrugged again,

"Idunno..." he said stupidly. Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Okay then, I'll pick for you. Hmm,, how about,, bowling! Yes bowling that's it!" She nodded

confidently and showed Harry how to pick the sport.

"Ok now Harry this is when it gets fun! Have you ever bowled before Harry?" she questioned

carefully, he nodded again. Hermione sighed with relief,

"Good. Ok so stand like you would if you held a bowling ball in your hand instead of the Wii

wand. Now, hold your trigger finger down on the B, while your thumb is on A, swing back, and

right before you let the ball go, pull your trigger finger off of the B. Got it?"

Harry tried it a few times unsuccessfully (He had forgotten to strap the arm band around his arm

and accidentally threw the wand into the tv, smashing the screen, which was repaired by a very

irritated Hermione, who, was about to pop with frustration) before finally nodding stupidly.

"Alright then, wait for the screen to come on, ok, now it's ready. Bowl whenever you're ready

Harry." She said, itching to get her own fingers on the Wii wand. Just as Harry was about to let

go of the 'ball' something happened that the occupants of the Weasley living room thought that

they would never live to see. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, was standing, in the Weasleys' living room,

and he was not even under arrest for the order or anything. He was there, dramatic pause OF

HIS OWN ACCORD!! the audience gasps and a lady in the front row faints

Immediately, shouts of "MALFOY!!??" filled the room.

He smirked, "yes, yes, I know you all love me, but please one at a time."

"What do you think you're doing in my house Ferret?!" Ron demanded

"Now that is a good question Weasel, but first, I'm thirsty. Potty, go fetch me a glass of water,

and make sure the ice is clean and the glass has no mudblood filth on it." He added scathingly,

glancing at Hermione. Harry, being the complete idiot that he was, did as he was commanded.


	2. NOT THE BOWEL MOVEMENT!

1A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry this chappie took me forever, I've just been incredibly busy this past week and a half or so. Anyways, I would like to thank my first two reviewers,

Twitchy the Squirrel, and Bittersweet913 for their encouragement! And their tips, so thank you both! Oh and I was told that I made a mistake in the first chapter, um, when Harry is trying to make an alter-image of himself, it's not called a Wii, it's called a Mii! So, forgive me, I've only played like once at my friend's house. But we brainstormed this story together, and I just HAD to write a fanfic about it! So, here's chapter two

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for,, wait, nope. Nothing...:(

CHAPTER 2: NOT THE BOWEL MOVEMENT!

Once Harry had returned with Draco's glass of clean water, the interrogation began.

"Like I was saying, what the bloody hell are you doing in my house ferret?!" Ron yelled again.

Draco rolled his eyes, " Word out on the street is that the dear Weasels finally, and I do mean finally, grasped ahold of the newest technology, and brought their house out of the Poor Ages. I, of course, had to see for myself. And, now that I am here, I expect to stay, and play with your Wii." He finished confidently. The rest of the Dream Team, plus Ginny, looked around at each other, before they nodded uncertainly.

"Alright, Malfoy, you can stay. But you will not be treated with respect, and/or dignity. Got it?"Hermione warned

"It's clear." Draco sneered back at her. She huffed impatiently,

"Alright, it's my turn." She declared, grabbing the wand out of Harry's hands.

TWO HOURS LATER

"AW COME ON!! THAT WAS SO BLOODY UNFAIR!!" Malfoy roared at the tv

He turned to Ginny,

"Did you see that??! DID YOU SEE THAT??!! I hit that ball! Bloody computer won't let me win, just because I didn't hit a home run, does NOT mean that I didn't hit the frickin' ball!!!" He screamed outraged. Ginny just rolled her eyes,

"Draco, you hit a foulball. That doesn't count. IT'S A FOUL BALL!" She roared back. Draco just stuck his tongue out at her and waited for the results of his personal fitness test. He blinked as the results came onto the tv screen.

"80?" He whispered,

"80!!! OH BLOODY HELL MALFOY! I didn't think you were THAT out of shape! My dear Merlin boy, that's as... Old as you can be.." Hermione trailed off into a fit of giggles. Ron and Harry smirked as well. Ginny just rolled her eyes and took the wand out of Malfoy's fairly sweaty hand and chose her next sport. Draco huffed and sat back down on the couch next to Hermione.

"So, Malferret, why are you really here?" Hermione asked while everyone else was watching Ginny box the heck out of her opponent. He just stared at her, wondering why she had decided to make smalltalk with him.

"Well, Granger, to make it simply obvious, the truth is: They've gotta Wii."

Hermione just stared at him, mouth open. Malfoy had a confused look on his face, why was she so confused? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks,

"Eaurgh! Get your mind out of the gutter Granger! Everyone has to wee, it's just that the Weasley's got one, you know, the GAME! Not the Bowl Movement!" He gestured wildly with his hands. Hermione blinked again,

"I didn't think that if that's what you mean." She recovered quickly.

"Oh, so what did you think I meant?" He asked teasingly

"None of your business." She sniffed. He rolled his eyes, she was so difficult...

At that moment the door burst open, and a tall, broad-chested man with a fire-red ponytail strode through the door.

"BILL!" Ginny screamedas she ran and hugged her oldest brother.

"How's my Gin-Bug today?" He asked running his fingers through her hair and thoroughly mussing it up.

"Bi-ill!" She whined as she flattened out her hair. He just rolled his eyes and proceeded to greet Ron, Harry and Hermione with hugs. Draco's eyes widened with fear as the tall man strode over to where he was sitting.

"And who might this be?" He questioned kindly,

"D-D-DD-Draco Mal-FF-Oy..." Draco stuttered.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that?" Bill asked as he stepped closer to Draco, which was taken as an intimidating pose by the latter, who flew hurriedly to Hermione and cowered behind her. Bill frowned,

"Odd boy.." he murmered, shrugging it off he decided to go and visit his parents who were upstairs.

Meanwhile, downstairs the kids were chanting as Hermione spun back and forth in complicated boxing steps.

"GO MIONE! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!! GO MIONE!! GO MIONE!!!" Even Draco had joined in the cheering. **KNOCKOUT!** Big, bold letters flashed across the screen. Hermione stepped back, her feet still moving, she shrugged her shoulders and rolled her neck, anticipating the next match.

Ginny rubbed her shoulders,

"Ok Herms, this is the last round, you've won the first two, this is all you need. Come on girl, go get him!" Hermione nodded and growled rather fiercely and proceeded to knock the heck out of the opponent. **GAME OVER.**

"YOU WON!" Harry screamed excitedly. Everyone proceeded to clap her on the back; Ron got her a bottle of water and a bowl of sunchips.

"My turn!" He shouted.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed chappie number two! Methinks that there's only one or two more chapters left!

Please review...

Lady for LEADINGLADIES9394


	3. New Faces, same Places

**_a/n Hey guys! Oh my gosh I got two more reviews! I know, that's not that many, but I'm very excited! And so I would like to thank Flipflopper333 for the review, and also thanks to Imuzuok for that review. Here is chapter number three, hope you enjoy! Oh and this chappie goes crossover. Muahahahahah_**

**_DISCLAIMER : Oh I wish I were an Oscar Meyer wiener, (no I don't own those either), for if I were an Oscar Meyer Weiner……Maybe JKR would like me and sell me Harry Potter… then again, maybe not..Oh and I don't own Eragon, Christopher Paolini does… although, I wouldn't mind owning the guy who plays Roran….._**

**CHAPTER 3**

'TAKE THAT! AND THAT!! AND A LITTLE BIT OF THAT!" Draco jabbed his opponent violently. **GAME OVER **flashed on the screen… Shouts of "huzzah!" were thrown throughout the room as Ron clapped Draco on the back and went to take his turn.

"Alright Ron," Ginny panted, "When you're done, I want to take my personal fitness test!" Ron nodded.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

"30! Not bad! Hey Hermione!" Ginny waved her hand in front of Hermione's face,

"What Gin?" Hermione asked rather irritated.  
"I got 30 for my personal fitness!"

"That's great for you Gin." Hermione nodded her head monotonously. She was rather oblivious to her surroundings; she didn't believe Draco and she wanted to know why he was here.

Suddenly, the door burst open, for the second time that day. A tall, gangly, rather skinny boy of about eighteen marched into the room, followed by a large dragon.   
Silence floated about the room. All eyes were upon the intruders.

The gangly boy cleared his throat, "Ahem, um, greetings, earthlings of,, this,, planet,, earth thing. My name is Eragon, I am Dragon Rider, and this is my noble steed, Saphira!"

Silence.

Ron coughed.

Silence.

Eragon gazed humiliated throughout the room, arms still open in a welcoming pose.

Then, a tall, slender but curvaceous elf flowed hippie-ishly into the room.

"Salutations Peoples of this Earth! My name is Arya, but people call me Mo." The woman chirped in a melodious voice.

"No they don't! They call you Arya!" Eragon protested.

"Yes, but I've always wanted to do that, and who likes the name Arya? I mean, Mo is so much more sophisticated."

"I like the name Arya" Harry spoke up, blinking stupidly.

"I'm sure you do, earth boy." Arya assured gently, "Is he daft in the head?" She asked in an undertone to Draco. Draco smiled mischievously, and then turned his look into that of a somber one.

"Oh yes, the poor boy, completely mental. His brain left one day and never came back, they say it's terminal." He added condolingly, shaking his head in mock sadness. Hermione just stared at the group of people now standing in the living room.

She stood up and walked towards them awkwardly.

"Hello, my name is Hermione, this is London, welcome to it." She bowed rather ungracefully.

"Greetings Hiraminnie." Eragon smiled, Hermione swooned, Ron glowered. His glower matched by a much more impressive one from Draco.

"It's Hermione." She said giggling like a ninny.

"Hermaminne."

"Close enough!" She linked arms with him and went to show their newfound 'guests' around the house. Followed by a very hippie elf, two glowering 'earth-boys' one fat dragon, a 'terminal' retard, and Ginny Weasley.


	4. The Battle of Wits, and Testosterone

A/N Hola! I'm back with chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: not mine…what IS?

CHAPTER FOUR: Our Magic is Better than Yours!

After Hermione had finished showing their new 'guests' the house, it was lunchtime.

"You guys go and show them into the kitchen, I have to make a quick run to the loo." Hermione said, running off.

Ron grunted, Draco snorted, Ginny sighed. She led the way into the kitchen, asking the newcomers if they wanted any water.

"No thanks, actually I'm quite cold, Brisingr!" Eragon said and immediately felt warm.

Ron and Draco shot looks at each other in immediate surprise.  
"You can do magic?!" Draco asked incredulously.

"Pssh. Yah." Eragon replied smartly.

"Well, at least ours doesn't take up energy like yours!" Ron spat back energetically, noticing that Eragon looked slightly drained.

Draco, just now noting the same fact, spat out a dignified "Yah!" in Eragon's face.

"Yeah well, at least we don't have to wave pointless little sticks to get what we want!" Eragon retorted, realizing that he didn't really like these two all that much. Draco and Ron looked mutinously offended, Harry had this blank look on his face as Arya cooed over him and his 'mental-retardedness.' Ginny just sighed and rocked back and forth, her head in her hands saying repeatedly, "Why me? Why me?"

Meanwhile, Ron, Draco and Eragon were having a heated dispute on whether the wizards' or the dragon riders' magic was better.

"NO OURS IS BETTER! IT DOESN'T WASTE ENERGY!"

"NO MINE IS BETTER! NO SILLY STICKS!"

"LET'S SETTLE THIS!" Draco roared, everyone stopped screaming to stare blankly at him. Although they had been very energetic about their argument, no one really expected to go anywhere with it.

"LET'S SETTLE THIS LIKE MEN!!!" he roared again, "TO THE WII!!!!" Everyone cheered and raced after him, Eragon rubbing arms with Ron, trying to push him over so that he could get there first.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A D-D-D-D-DDD- (a/n this went on for about twenty minutes) D-D-DDDD-DUEL!!!" He roared.

"Dude, you watch Yu-Gi-Oh?" Ron asked, looking slightly put out.

"What? No, psh. No Ron, you idiot, of course I don't watch that. I mean, what is that? Some stupid muggle game show or something?!" He defended nervously.   
Ron just shook his head and started to stuff his face with Sun Chips.

Draco cleared his throat, "Like I was saying, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! A DUEL OF ENDURANCE! A DUEL OF WITS! AND A DUEL OF STRENGTH!!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL OF THE PERSONAL FITNESS TEST!!!!" Everyone gasped, oh no! Not the Personal Fitness test! AAHH!!! Even Arya looked up, but then she just sat back down and started meditating.

"I ACCEPT YOUR DUEL!!!" Eragon announced dramatically.

"Ladies first." Draco offered, still keeping a bit of that old Malfoy cheek with him.

Eragon scowled darkly, but took the proffered Wiimote and chose his own Mii.

Let the games begin.

Hermione hummed to herself as she ran a comb through her hair. She smiled at her reflection; spritzing on some Paris by Paris Hilton perfume, she waltzed out of the bathroom smiling all the while. She floated down the stairs, and into the kitchen where she grabbed an apple, humming and floating like a fairy all the way into the living room, where she stopped dead. The sight that met her eyes was enough to make anyone faint.

Ron was receiving the results of his personal fitness test. (Scream from some lady in the very back row)

79. The letters flashed onto the screen, as if to mock him. His head bent, he returned to his seat, letting the battle rage on around him.

"It's ok Ron, it's ok." Ginny patted him encouragingly on the back,

"IM A FAILURE!!" He wailed loudly, Arya popped one eye open from her meditating, rolled it and continued AAAAAMING.

"It's ok Ron, you're not a failure, Draco got eighty!" She said happily.

"I heard that Weasley Wench!" He retorted from where he was standing, Wiimote in hand.

"SO DID YOUR MOTHER!" She snapped. A hush fell over the room. Draco turned and approached Ginny slowly,

"What did you say about my mother?" He growled.

"That she heard you're the failure." She spat back, although rather nervously.

"You bob for apples in the toilet, and you like it!" He retorted.

"You're favorite snack is you're momma's toe jam!" She returned hotly.

" Why am I talking to your butt? OH wait, THAT'S YOUR FACE!"

"You're so ugly, you're momma took one look at you when you were born and she said'aaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!'" Ginny emphasized on the screaming part, flailing her arms wildly.

"Will you stop talking about my mother??!!" Draco yelled

"NO!"

"FINE!"

"FINE"

"NO I SAID FINE!"  
"WELL TAKE IT BACK!"

"NO!" He argued,

"YES!"  
"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!"  
"YO MOMMA!"

"crap." Ginny smirked evilly.  
"You stole my smirk!" Draco whined,

"Cry me a river, build me a bridge so that the fat lady, which is yo momma, can walk over it."

Draco pouted and sat down sullenly on the couch, but was up jumping in the air with excitement a moment later.

"65!" He screamed,

"65!!!! I RAISED MY SCORE!!" He did a lame victory dance all around the room,

"IN YOUR FACE WEASLEY!! 65!! 65!! 6-5!!!" He started to run slow-mo around the room waving one arm in the air, chanting the Rocky theme. He did this for about five minutes until Eragon threw a pillow at his head, which knocked him out for the time being.

Hermione watched on in absolute horror, well no, she had laughed at the battle of wits between Gin and Draco. But other than that she was absolutely horrified. She smirked, she knew exactly how to turn this around on everybody else. She ran up the stairs, evil plot in mind.

**a/n wow, that was a long chapter compared to the other three.. hope you guys enjoyed.. it was random wasn't it? Lol… **

**Luvs from Leading of LeadingLadies9394**


	5. An Evil Plan Gone Awry

**A/N:**

**Sorry for being away for so long! Life is busy! Here's chapter 5!!!**

**Disclaimer: My Guinea Pig likes lettuce. I like Lettuce. Maybe J.K. Rowling will LETTUCE own Harry Potter! sigh they get lamer and lamer every single time…..**

**CHAPTER 5: An evil Plot gone Awry**

Hermione smirked inwardly as she dashed up the stairs,

"Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!" She said happily as she picked up her cell phone.

DOWNSTAIRS

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Eragon wailed,

"MY LIFE IS OOOOOOVVER!!!!!!" He shriveled up and fell on the floor, rocking back and forth sucking his thumb like Prince John in Robin Hood.

"Come on dude, be a man about it! So you lost? Whatever man! Just be cool bra!" Harry encouraged, apparently, he had been smoking whatever it was that was in Arya's pipe, and was now starting to act like her.

"Be a man? BE A MAN??!! OH THE CURSED IRONY!!! How can I be a man when I am not yet twenty?! I have every right to throw a fit!" He retorted,

"Yea, because he is only sixteen!" Ron whispered to Draco, who guffawed stupidly.

"SEVENTEEN!" Eragon defended.

"Whatever man, ok so Eragon got 80. Ron got 79, and I, I GOT 65!! WOOHOO! I am a young, healthy, fitful man! Go meeee, goo meeee, go Drakey!! It's your birthday!! Our magic is better than yours! Go meee, go meee, and go Drakey!! Ooh yeah, uh-huh! I rock!! Bow to me!!" Draco once again did a victory dance. Eragon fainted from the ugliness of Draco's sad, sick little dance, and Ron vomited over the side of the couch.

Ginny stood up,   
"Congratulations Draco, you are now the reigning champ of the Personal Fitness Test, claim your prize." Draco eyed the room heavily, where was she?

At that particular moment Hermione entered the living room, evil smile intact.

"HER." Draco pointed to Hermione.

She stopped dead, and looked from side to side,

"What?" She questioned nervously.

"You. Are. My. Prize." He stated very slowly.

"Oh, why?"

"Because I won! GO ME!! OOH YAH GO DRAKEY!"

Hermione surveyed the TV screen.

"Congratulations Draco, you have the physical capacity of a sixty-five year old man. I salute you." She snipped sarcastically. Draco's face fell.

"Like you could do better?" He challenged. Hermione's eyes grazed the clock, she had plenty of time.

"Yes, I suppose I could." But at that moment, a knock was heard at the door. Hermione almost lost her composure, quickly regaining it she went to answer the door.

IN THE HALLWAY

"Oh yes, they're early! Good... Good... My evil plan is working!" She rubbed her hands together menacingly and proceeded to open the door.  
"Welcome gents, to the Burrow!" She greeted happily.

One of the gentlemen strode into the room, looked about curiously and then looked back at Hermione,  
"Where is the rum?" He asked impatiently.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Rum is a foul drink and turns even the most kind-hearted gentlemen into foul lumps of deformity!" She retorted.

The man's eye twitched,  
"Can I never, ever escape that wench's spirit?! Nevertheless, where is the rum?" He questioned again, Hermione rolled her eyes, no-one could tell her that she hadn't tried.

"The bottom cupboard." The man giggled gleefully and ran off to find his prized rum.

"Right, so, what are we doing here again?" Another man, this one shorter, and of burlier build questioned.

"To help me rid this house of annoying pests, houseguests that don't want to leave, and stupid, stupid little boys who are fighting endlessly over a pointless game."

The man, contemplated, and then shook his head,

"Sorry. But we're the Pirates of the Caribbean; we rid the world of crusty, old, gill-fished sea-captains who don't have hearts, evil, Aztec gold curses that really bite back, and annoying wenches who hate rum." He cast a dark look over to his supposed-girlfriend, who was staring after the rum-crazed pirate with a burning look of passion filling her eyes.

Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"That your girlfriend?" She asked, the pirate nodded.

"SHE'S STARING AT YOUR CAPTAIN!" she bellowed.

"Yes, well, we've been having some trust issues lately, Lizzy, LIZZY!" HE snapped,

"Yes, sodding wanker?" She answered back sweetly.

He rolled his eyes,

"IT'S WILLIAM, ELIZABETH! WILLIAM! NOT WANKER!" He bellowed.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and continued to stare at the captain, who was doing some odd tribal, dance, chant thing at having found his precious rum, and was not aware of her affectionate stare. Hermione sighed; this was not going so well.

"Alright you lot, get back on board and sail away to wherever you came from! I'll have to employ the help of some other Pirates…hmm, perhaps the one that crews the Jolly Roger? Ah yes, what was his name? Hook! Yes, hook. OH oh oh, yes this will be good. Now, be gone you foul, rum-filled, cuckolds! Be gone!" And she shook them out of the door and back onto their ship.

After watching them sail away, Hermione once again returned to her room to plot out a different evil plan. She racked her brain for an anecdote, but found none, that is, until an annoying saying got stuck in her head. She lifted her head out of her hands and smiled happily,

"All you need is faith, trust, and pixie dust!" She murmured excitedly. She jumped up and apparated away to Hogwarts to find a book on Pixies.

**A/N**

**Lol, I completely apologize for the randomness and stupidity of my story,,, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! For those of you who didn't get it, the rum-crazed pirate was Jack Sparrow, the burly pirate was Will Turner, and the untrustworthy 'wench' was Elizabeth Swann. I know I am totally combining way too many fandoms, but I hope you like it anyways! Next chapter we meet up with the ever-energetic peter pan!**

Until next week,

**Luvs from LeadingLadies9394**


	6. Supernerd conventions & Juicy Mangoes

A/N I'm back with the newest chapter! This chapter was actually co written by my very special friends Lexis, Zoë, and Emma. They are truly the inspiration for this story because it was at their house, and on their Wii that we discovered this unique plotbunny! It's a crazy chapter but I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: If I had a million dollars…..I still wouldn't own Harry Potter……

CHAPTER 6: SUPERNERD CONVENTIONS AND JUICY, JUICY MANGOES!

**3 hours later**

Hermione returned, her absence gone unnoticed, with a stack of books under her arms. She giggled fiendishly as she flipped through the crusty, old pages; realizing that she had no way of communicating with her accomplice, she frowned, biting her lip in deep concentration.

DING -A light bulb appears above her head-

"By Jove I think I've got it!" She bubbled excitedly. Running across her room, she grabbed her cell phone off of her bed, flipped it open a d proceeded to dial the number.

"1-800-Neverland, thank you for calling, how may I help you?" squeaked a voice on the other end.

"Hello? Yes, may I please speak to," Hermione paused, lowering her voice to barely above a whisper, "Peter Pan?"

"Please Hold." Hermione hummed in excitement to the tune of the catchy elevator music the voice on the other end had put on for her.

"Hello?" An energetic voice rang through.

"Hello? Is this Peter Pan?" She questioned hopefully.

"Why, yes it is!" The voice answered proudly. Hermione grinned maliciously,

"Excellent."

-DOWNSTAIRS-

Arya was now playing on the Wii, with their new game, 'Eragon' (Which the real Eragon had insisted upon buying.)

"I do NOT look that fat!" She cried indignantly.

"Of course you don't, babe." Harry assured her, now looking very green and leaning slightly to the left.

"To the left, to the left, Everything you own in a box to the left.." Draco chanted.

"Dude, you watch Japanime game shows, AND listen to Beyonce?" Ron said disbelievingly.

"The nerd convention called and wants their…" Ron trailed off, looking around for inspiration, "Supernerd back!!" He recovered intellectually.

Draco's face lit up, "Wait, you know about all that?" He spewed excitedly, spreading saliva all over Eragon, who cried in disgust.

"Which branch do you go to?" Draco continued, not paying any mind to the fact that Eragon was covered in spit, and sobbing hysterically on the floor. Everyone just stared at Draco; an awkward pause filled the air.

Saphira's stomach grumbled.

Silence.

"Uh…. I'm gonna….Go to the bathroom…" Draco intoned, eyes glued to the floor as he rushed out of the room.

"Hey Draco!" Harry called, "Don't try to barge into Hermione's room, she might be naked!" There was a silence that followed.

"I'm not trying to barge into her room!" Draco cried. There was another pause as the occupants of the Weasley living room could hear him running spastically down the stairs.

"I was just going outside!" He cried again. A door was heard slamming, followed by an unnaturally shrill scream as Draco ran back into the living room gasping sporadically.

"Big….Boat..." He gasped, "Flying…. Boys… PIXIES!" He ground out gasping for breath and clutching at his heart excitedly.

"WHAT?!" They all screamed,

"Green…Man…Flying…CLOSER!" Draco gasped and then collapsed on the ground unconscious. There was a pause, and then everyone screamed as they ran to hide behind the couch as Peter Pan landed in the living room. Ron jumped out from behind the couch and yelled,

"SURPRISE!" With all his might as his face turned bright red.

"NO you idiot!" screamed Ginny, "It's NOT a surprise party!" Peter Pan landed with his hands on his hips, flanked on both sides by either a small twittering ball of light, or six boys on the other.

"You there!" He yelled, pointing at Ron, who yelped in fright. "Where's Hermione?"  
Ron, who had one finger pointing intellectually in the air, dropped it in exasperation.

"Great.." He muttered sarcastically, "More competition…" Draco jumped off of the floor from his supposed 'unconsciousness'. "DID SOMEONE SAY MORE COMPETI- Oh…Right.." And he fell back on the floor, hands across his chest mummy-style. Ginny, who was now standing barely an inch away from his face questioned,  
"What are you doing with Mum's whisk and her cooking spoon across your chest?" Draco stuttered, "Um, uh…well…you see, I was… I was…I was baking cookies!" He finished lamely. Ginny raised an eyebrow, "On your breastbone?" She questioned sarcastically.

"AH-HAH!" Draco exclaimed, a finger pointed in the air, "Ginny said breastbone!" He finished childlishly in a very high voice. She just stared at him, her eye twitching in annoyance. Draco giggled,  
"Speaking of which, you're a VERY busty girl aren't you?!" He spewed loudly. Ginny's face now strongly resembled a very juicy and plumply ripe tomato. By now, the rest of the crew had gathered fixatedly around the pair. Eragon leaned in for a closer examination, "By the fishhooks of a dragon's toenail, I do say he's right!" Eragon stated happily, "Look at those juicy, juicy mangoes!!!"  
"JUICY JUICY!!" Draco screamed.

Hermione stumbled into the living room. Draco quickly resumed his composure of unconsciousness.

"What are you doing?! You look like a mummy!" She exclaimed exasperatedly.

Draco, misunderstanding her, screamed indignantly, "I AM NOT YOUR MUMMY!"

Hermione's expression was a stony one, "Well, I would certainly hope not.." She trailed off.

"Oh…Right.." Comprehension dawned on Draco's now slightly flushed features.

"Ah, Peter…You're here!" Hermione clapped her hand together excitedly. She pulled Peter out of the living room.

"Hermione?" Peter questioned innocently,

"Yes Peter?"

"I don't suppose growing up to be…All that bad?" He finished, staring fixatedly at Hermione's chest. Hermione, not noticing this obscene gesture, replied,

"No Peter. I don't suppose it is."

Peter just grinned.

**A/N LOL! Ooh that was SO fun to write with the girls.. Well, I hope you all enjoy that and there's really nothing more to say…**

**OH except for this,**

**LADY! (my partner) I need to tell you that I can't reply to your e-mails because I am grounded from E-mail. I don't know how long, but just so you know that I'm not ignoring you!!! Luckily I am still allowed the rest of the computer!  
Anyways,**

**Please review!  
Luvs,**

**Leading from LeadingLadies9394**


	7. ZAP!

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back with chapter 7! Muahahahah, my cousin is helping me write this one and….it's gonna be good….HEH HEH HEH…..

DISCLAIMER: I wish…

CHAPTER 7:ZAP!

Draco sighed with boredom; he had been waiting and waiting all day for Hermione to come back downstairs from her 'meeting' with that green-spandex-clad- boy, yet she still showed no sign of appearance. He sighed again.

"Hey Drake, why the long face?" Ginny asked as she took a seat beside him on the couch.

"Well, Juicy," Ginny flinched at the nickname, "I'm having girl problems…" Ginny's eyes widened in shock, obviously she had not expected Draco to pour his heart out to her.

"Erm…What kind of girl troubles?" She asked, not sure if she wanted him to continue.

" I think she's in love with someone else…" He trailed off dramatically.

"Who?"

"A younger man.." He sighed again; Ginny could hardly keep from bursting out laughing. Just as she was about to offer some not-so-comforting advice, there was a loud ZAP and in a flurry of cuss words and guitar strings four young men were now stranded in the Weasley's living room. Draco peeked his little pink-flushed face out from behind the couch to get a better look at what was going on; what he saw amazed him. In the middle of the room, there were four men. One was shorter than the rest, with a bit of a belly, longer red hair and a military hat perched on his head. Another was taller with curly hair and more built than the first. The third was skinny, with longer brown hair, square-framed glasses and a very suave military jacket. The fourth and final was tall, well-built, a more punkish black hairdo, black kohl eyeliner and a beautiful smile plastered on his darker face. The four of them stared around uneasily as the dust settled.

"OK, that was odd, so, where are we?" The one with glasses questioned.

"Dude, I have no idea." The good-looking one said.

"So, I picked up this book, opened it to the seventy-seventh page, and BOOM! Here we are, with absolutely NO idea where. That's some fine print for you!" The short, fat one complained.

"I know! Plus, we've got a show in Liverpool tonight that we're supposed to get to!" The curly-haired one added to the conversation. They all groaned simultaneously and one of them kicked an empty Sun Chip bag out of his way. Draco looked over at Ron and Ginny and mouthed, "Who are they?" Ginny mouthed back, "I think I have an idea." She stood up and cleared her throat.

"Ahem.. Excuse me?" All four men jumped immediately and three of them tried to cower behind the one with curly hair.

"Who are you?" Ginny questioned.

"I think the question is, who are we not?" The good-looking one said proudly. The three others nodded with proud smirks on their faces as well.

"I'm sorry, but you've lost me…" She smiled weakly.

"Dude, she doesn't know who we are!" The shorter one said shocked.

"Well, introduce us then!" The curly hair one interjected.

"I'm not going to bloody well introduce us! I'm the frontman, I shouldn't have to!!!" The short one said abashed.

"Well, somebody should introduce us!" The glasses-bearing one said smartly. The three of them looked at the one with the eyeliner with evil grins on their faces. He rolled his eyes, "fine." He sighed and walked over to Ginny, a bored look in his eye.

"My name is Pete, that one over there," He said motioning to the one with glasses, "Is Andy, the shortie over there is Patrick, and moptop is Joe." Ginny nodded for him to continue, but at that moment Eragon burst out of nowhere.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S FALL OUT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed like a little girl as he ran over to where the four men were now huddling together, looking slightly wary of the crazed boy. Comprehension was now dawning on Ginny's face. "That's where I thought I'd seen you before! Ron! They were on that poster on the bulletin board at Hogsmeade, remember? We wanted to know why a Muggle band was recognized that close to Hogwarts!" She yelled excitedly. The members of Fall Out Boy were now trying to bat Eragon away with Pete's base as he kept coming back, pelting them with requests for pictures and autographs. "Hey! Red! We could use some help over here!" Pete yelled at Ginny. She sighed, marched over, grabbed Eragon by the ear and pulled really, really hard. "AAAAAAAAOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" Then there was silence as Eragon lay on the floor unconscious.

"Mate," Patrick started, "That was terrifying."

"Seriously" Joe agreed, nodding his head. Ginny laughed nervously, "You'll get used to him.." The four of them just glared at her, "Or not…" She turned around and quickly ran out of the room.

"So…." Draco started awkwardly, "Do you four know how to play a Wii?" The boys just grinned.

**2 HOURS LATER**

ZAP! Just as Ron was about to hit a home-run, something blasted him out of the way. Suddenly, there were five more men standing in the living room. One was mid-height with long, darker blonde hair and glasses. The second one was taller than the rest, with a curly, brown afro. The third one had blue eyes with blonde hair and dark shades. The fourth was incredibly short with black hair plastered onto his forehead and a large rotund earring in his lobe. The fifth and final was short, but not as short as the other one, and had wild black hair with very pale skin. The occupants of the Weasley living room, minus Fall Out Boy and Harry (they had gone to get pizza) , just stared. The group of five men stared back.

Silence.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!!!!" Eragon screamed, yet again, as he ran pell-mell towards the group.

"Take cover boys!" The pale one screamed as he jumped out of the way.

"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE RESTRAIN FREAK-BOY OVER HERE?!" The really short yelled angrily. Ginny sighed once again and pinched Eragon's ear, yet again leaving him unconscious. "Alright, who are you lot?" She questioned, getting rather tired of random bands popping into her living room.

"My name's Gerard," the pale one introduced, "that one with the glasses is Mikey, the one with the afro is Ray, the one with the shades is Bob, and that would be Frank." He pointed to the very short one, who waved. "And together, we're My Chemical Romance!" Gerard finished grandly. "Another muggle band?" Draco whined, "Yes Draco, another muggle band." Ginny sighed, she should call Harry, because they were definitely going to need more pizza.

**2 HOURS LATER**

After Fall Out Boy and Harry had gotten back, all 14 of them, (Hermione and Peter were STILL gone) gulped down the pizza and proceeded to have an all-nighter Wii party. ZAP! Once again, there was a whirl of cuss words and guitar strings as four new men landed in the living room.

"NOT AGAIN!" Ginny yelled exasperatedly, she was running out of food to feed all of these mouths. The four men looked around wearily. The first one had long, curly, dirty blonde hair and a mustache with faded jeans and a black t-shirt. The second one had had a baseball cap with a buzz cut and a black t-shirt that said 'Third Rail' on it. The third one had short, spikey black hair and a "I don't give a-" look on his face. The fourth and final one had black hair with an eyebrow ring.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S NICKELBACK!" Eragon screamed AGAIN as he ran towards the group who were ready for him and gave him a well-deserving butt-whooping, once again rendering him unconscious. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE??!!" Draco yelled angrily.  
"Right, I'm Chad," the blonde one said, "That's Ryan," He said pointing to the one with the 'I don't give a-" look on his face, "That's Daniel with the eyebrow ring, and the one with the baseball cap is my brother, Mike. We make up the band, Nickelback, maybe you've heard of us?" Chad questioned hopefully. Everybody, except Eragon who was nodding his head vigorously, shook their heads. Chad's face fell slightly, "Oh…Well, we've got a gig in Liverpool tonight, do any of you happen to know the easiest way to get there?" Pete from Fall Out Boy broke in, "wait, you've got a gig in Liverpool?" Chad nodded, "But, we've got a gig in Liverpool!" Pete exclaimed.  
"You both have a gig in Liverpool?" Gerard from My Chemical Romance asked, all of the band members nodded, "Mates, I think we're all playing at the same gig." Gerard said confusedly. "Wait a minute!" Draco exclaimed, all eyes turned on him, "Are all three of your bands playing at the Liverpool Battle of the Bands/Warped Tour?" All members from Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance and Nickelback nodded. "OOOOOH." They all said simultaneously, obviously just discovering the fact that they were all playing at the exact same place. "You Americans aren't too bright, eh?" Ron asked.

"HEY! I'm Canadian." Several members of Nickelback and Fall Out Boy cried out indignantly. Ron rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

ZAP! Four more men were now standing in the living room. "Oh that's just great! Now I have to get MORE pizza!" Ginny stalked off angrily as she went to go get more food. The four men dusted themselves off and went to make their introductions. There was a shorter red-headed chubby one who said his name was Spencer. There was a tall, skinny lad with short brown hair who said his name was Ryan. There was a tall, spikey black-haired one with a tie on who said his name was Brendon. Lastly, there was a shorter, bulkier one with really long brown hair who said his name was Jon. Just as Ron was halfheartedly going to ask what they called themselves as a band when out of nowhere, but now slightly expected, Eragon came running, "OH MY GOSH IT'S PANIC!AT THE DISCO!!" Ron quickly sedated him with a shot and watched as the poor idiot fell to the floor for the fourth time that day. "Pathetic," Ron muttered. "So, you're called Panic!At the Disco?" Draco questioned curiously. They nodded, "Wicked." He said smiling evilly. Just then, there was another ZAP! Suddenly, there were three more men standing in the living room. "GAAH! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Draco cried exasperatedly. "Wait a minute," Ron exclaimed, "I ACTUALLY KNOW WHO THESE ONES ARE!" He ran up and immediately threw himself at a short, spikey-haired, green-eyed, eyeliner-wearing man and screamed, "OH MY GOSH I'M HUGGING B.J.A!!!!!"

"Who?" Draco asked

"BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG!!! LEAD SINGER OF GREENDAY!" Eragon screamed as he too ran and jumped into the disgusted arms of Billie Joe. "Dudes! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Aw, look! The itty bitty short man has a wee temper!" Draco cooed. Billie Joe broke his nose. "EEEAAAAAAOOOOOOWWW!!!" Draco screamed and ran out of the room screaming, "MY NOSE!! MY NOSE!!!! SHORT MAN BROKE MY NOSE!!!" After that Ahem random escapade, Ron proceeded to introduce the bassist, a tall man with 'mile-high' bleach-blonde hair and sallow cheeks whose name was Mike Dirnt; and the drummer, a short, more portly man with really tall blondish-brown hair that was formed into a fohawk and whose name was Tre Cool. "This is Green Day!" Ron finished dramatically. The three gents took a bow, because that's how they roll. After everyone was finally acquainted with each other and the living room had magically been enlarged, and more pizza had been ordered, things were finally turning slightly back to normal. Well, depending on your definition of 'normal'. For instance, Spencer from Panic! At the Disco was blowdrying his hair, (He was more obsessed with personal appearance than Draco). Chad from Nickelback was ooo-ooo-ooing to the tune of 'Irreplaceable' by Beyonce, (Don't ask), oh and Ray from My Chemical Romance was flirting shamelessly with Ginny, who was about to puke with disgust. Yep, all in all, things were going pretty normal considering the circumstances. That is, until, the following events happened.

BOOM! The front door burst open and two men, one shorter than the other but still bearing a strong resemblance to the other, stormed into the room. The taller man had medium-length brown wavy hair, blue eyes and expensive looking jeans. The shorter one had short light-brown hair, blue eyes and also wore expensive looking clothing. "Has anyone here seen a demon?" The short man asked briskly. Everyone in the room immediately pointed to Eragon. He rolled his eyes, "NO you guys, they aren't a band! Duh!" but at that moment he was tragically pelted with rocksalt from the short man's gun. "Did you get him, Dean?" The tall one asked. "I think so, Sam," Dean replied. "Good job, brother!" The one called Sam high-fived Dean. Eragon groaned and stirred. "Why isn't he dead, Dean?"  
"I don't know Sam!"

"I thought he was a demon!"  
"DON'T PRESSURE ME SAM!!"

"Guys, GUYS!" Ginny interrupted, the two stopped their bickering and turned to her. "He's not really a demon, but we do think that he's possessed. Who are you, and how did you get here?"  
"Well, we're not really sure how we got here, except for that we were on a demon-hunt and suddenly we just got ZAPPED onto your front door step. We thought it might have been a lead, so we came in here just to check. Apparently not, hu- oh my gosh! IS THAT FALL OUT BOY?!" Annnnd, they lost him. Actually, they lost Dean too, apparently he's a big fan of My Chemical Romance. The very large group welcomed the two into their fun and their games and they all had a jolly good time until a few hours later, when Hermione and Peter finally resurfaced.

Hermione stopped short, "Merlin's Beard, what happened?"

A/N:

MUAHAHAHAH!! That was SO fun, I bet none of you were expecting ALL of those bands huh? Wow, this chapter was incredibly long! I hoped you liked it and don't worry, the bands will be back in the next chapter, we'll find out why Hermione and Peter were gone so long and WHY they didn't hear any of the screaming, and also, what Eragon's REAL problem is! Please Review!

Luvs,

Leading from LeadingLadies9394

(And her amazing cousin, Kelsey)


	8. Battle of the Bands, Part 1

1A/N: Wow you guys should love me, two chapters in the same day...Yay me!!! P.S. my cuz is helping me again with this one! We're having a blast together, please review!

DISCLAIMER: hmm..let's see, I don't own anything from harry potter, eragon, or peter pan. I do NOT own fall out boy (tho Pete Wentz is oh-so tempting) nor do I own, My Chemical Romance, Panic!At the Disco, Nickelback, or Green Day. The songs each band performs in this chapter belong to the respective bands. Oh, and I don't own SuperNatural either, I don't even watch it... but it was funny anyways!

CHAPTER 8: BATTLE OF THE BANDS

_Hermione stopped short, "Merlin's Beard, what happened?"_

Hermione was in a state of complete shock. The first thing she sees as she walks into the room was five major bands plus her friends playing Twister and gorging themselves on Sun Chips. Yeah... SO not a pretty sight. She sighed, she wasn't even going to try to understand. She resigned herself to the fact that she would never fully understand the way the magical world and the muggle world coexisted with each other, nor would she ever fully understand the after effects. She shrugged her shoulders and went to help Ginny and Arya. Hey, being the only two girls playing Twister with 26 guys can get you down!

2 HOURS LATER

"Dudes! WE GOTTA GO!" Brendon from Panic!At the Disco exclaimed loudly. Nobody wanted to be late for the Battle of the Bands/Warped Tour show! "TO THE WEASLEY MOBILE!" Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Draco all got into the news Ford Anglia, whilst everyone else went to their respective tourbuses. Peter and the Lost Boys flew.

AT THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS/WARPED TOUR THING

Once everyone had gotten seats, together of course, they saw something quite unexpected. "Oh no, not you again!" Hermione complained loudly as a large band of Pirates swaggered towards them. Well, no, the captain swaggered, the rest just followed like sick puppies. "Who are these guys, Hermione?" Ron questioned tersely, he didn't like the fact that Hermione knew MORE men. "WE are the bloody Pirates of the Caribbean thank you very much," the captain spoke in a drunken voice, "Now, where is the rum?" And off he went to find more rum...

"LADIES AND GENTLE PUNKERS WELCOME TO THE 5TH ANNUAL BATTLE OF THE BANDS/WARPED TOUR CONCERT!!!!!!! Tonight's Warped Tour includes performances by Green Day, Nickelback, Panic!At the Disco, My Chemical Romance, and Fall Out Boy!"The announcer roared in an annoyingly high-pitched voice. Tonight we'll start with the Battle of the Bands and work our way towards the Warped Tour. Our first contestants are from an island far, far away in the middle of Paradise. Give it up for the Pirates of the Caribbean!!" The crowd roared as six pirates and one woman waltzed out onto the stage. Will took to the drumset, Jack to the base, Ragetti to the lead guitar, and Pintel to the microphone whilst Davy Jones, Gibbs and Elizabeth took places by the band to perform the backup dancing.

"Yeah, alright blokes, this one's called That Thing You Do, and it's the title song of a wonderful little film that we all love and adore...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow by the way...You wouldn't happen to have any rum would you?"

_You doin that thing you do_

_Breakin my heart into a million pieces_

_Like you always do._

_And you don't mean to be cruel_

_You never even knew about the heartache_

_That I've been goin through._

_And I try and try to forget you girl_

_But it's just so hard to do_

_Everytime you do that thing you do!_

_I know all the games you play_

_And I'm gonna find a way to show you_

_That you'll be mine someday._

_Cuz we could be happy can't you see?_

_If you'd only let me be the one to hold you_

_And keep you here with me._

_Cuz I try and try to forget you girl_

_But it's just so hard to do_

_Everytime you do that thing you do._

Davy Jones broke loose and ran across the stage giggling like a schoolgirl.

Elizabeth sighed and ran after him, stopping only to stare and sigh softly at Jack whilst Will looked on in annoyance.

_I don't ask a lot girl_

_But I know one thing's for sure._

_It's the love I haven't got girl_

_And I just can't take it anymore!_

_Cuz we could be happy can't you see?_

_If you'd only let me be the one to hold you_

_And keep you here with me._

_Cuz it hurts me so just to see you go_

_Around with someone new_

_And if I know you you're doin that thing_

_Everytime just doin that thing_

_I can't take you doin that thing you do. _

The song ended with the entire audience roaring loudly, the pirates had been a big hit.

"Thank you Pirates! And now, our next contestant is a little boy who never wants to grow up! Please welcome Neverland's own, PETER PAN!" Peter flew out on stage and took a stand at the front of the stage, with his Lost Boys behind him, ready to sing backup.

"I'm Peter Pan. And I don't want to grow up, so this song fits me just fine. It's called Grow Up by Simple Plan."

_This is who I am  
and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
if your looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go_

Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I like to stay up late  
spend hours on the phone  
hanging out with all my friends  
and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone Tinkerbell made a rude gesture  
_I'm immature but I will stay this way forever _Tinkerbell stuck her tongue out  
_  
Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up_

I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
No I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up!

"_I'll never grow up!" _Peter ended the song with a bang! The audience clapped and cheered, apparently they didn't find it odd that Peter Pan was singing in a Battle of the Bands contest in Liverpool either.

"Thank you Peter, that was, inspiring, now our next contestants can really pack a punch! You don't want to get in the way of these girls. Give it up for, Two Brunettes and a Redhead!"

"Woohoo! Thanks! Yeah! This song is called Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne!"

_Ginny, Arya and Hermione_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Ginny  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn preciousAnd Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherf------ princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

Arya  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Ginny, Arya and Hermione  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hermione  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

Arya

_She's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better._

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Ginny, Arya and Hermione

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like meNo way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
repeat

Ginny, Arya and Hermione

_chorus_

"That was a fantastic performance by Two Brunettes and a Redhead! Thank you ladies, now our next contestant is a smooth Blonde who has a great collection of trainers. Let's give a warm round of welcome to Draco Malfoy!"

"Yes, yes, we all know I'm wonderful. This song is called New Shoes and it's by a bloke named Paolo Nutini."

_Woke up cold one Tuesday,  
I'm looking tired and feeling quite sick,  
I felt like there was something missing in my day to day life,  
So I quickly opened the wardrobe,  
Pulled out some jeans and a T-Shirt that seemed clean,  
Topped it off with a pair of old shoes,  
That were ripped around the seams,  
And I thought these shoes just don't suit me._

Hey, I put some new shoes on,  
And suddenly everything is right,  
I said, hey, I put some new shoes on and everybody's smiling,  
It so inviting,  
Oh, short on money,  
But long on time,  
Slowly strolling in the sweet sunshine,  
And I'm running late,  
And I don't need an excuse,  
'cause I'm wearing my brand new shoes.

Woke up late one Thursday,  
And I'm seeing stars as I'm rubbing my eyes,  
And I felt like there were two days missing,As I focused all the time,  
And I made my way to the kitchen,  
But I had to stop from the shock of what I found,  
A room full of all my friends dancing round and round,  
And I thought hello new shoes,  
Bye bye them blues.

Take me wandering through these streets,  
Where bright lights and angels meet,  
Stone to stone they take me on,  
I'm walking to the break of dawn. 

_Take me wandering through these streets  
Where bright lights and angels meet,  
Stone to stone they take me on,  
I'm walking to the break of dawn._

_Chorus x2_

_Take me wandering through these streets_

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy for that awe-inspiring performance! That was New Shoes, being performed by Draco Malfoy! Our next contestant is a duo consisting of two brothers who can't get enough of evil! Ladies and gentlemen, please, give it up for Brothers Winchester!

"Thanks, this song is called Supernatural, and erm, it's by Raven Symone..." Sam trailed off humiliatedly.

_Sam_  
_Did you see a shooting star,  
Cross the sky spectacular (yeah)  
On the front by mile,  
Radiating crazy style,  
The universe comes to me,  
I can make it look so easy,  
Like a rare phenomenon,  
You can see today but I see beyond_

Sam and Dean  
When I get this feelin',  
Somethings about to happen,  
Without any reason,  
It's Supernatural,  
Some people call me crazy,  
Somethings there's no explaining,Just believe what you see,  
It's Supernatural  
(Uh Oh Uh Uh Oh)  
Supernatural  


_Dean  
You got the floor go the mic;  
Livin' in this double life,  
Welcome to another world  
Magic sista' super girl,  
Don't know how I do what I do,  
But I can make it all come true,  
Got the skills,  
Got the touch,  
Got the sense,  
I'm takin' off,_

Sam and Dean  
Maybe super human,  
Maybe super strange,  
Like a force of nature,  
A hurricane,  
Why does it matter,  
Where I got it from,  
Got my power on,  
And I'm goin',  
Goin' gone!  
Believe what you see,  
Oh yeah yeah,  
(Oh oh oh)

Chorus

It's SUPERNATURAL.  


"Wow, that was, wow. Wonderful performance by The Brothers Winchester. Next up, a lovely little Brit bird singing a song about her older, but shorter brother. Give it up for Ginny Weasley!"

Ron glared at Ginny, who winked at him and proceeded to flounce towards the stage.

"Thanks, love, this song is called Alfie, and it's by Lily Allen."

_Ooooo deary me,My little brother's in his bedroom smoking weed,  
I tell him he should get up cos it's nearly half past three  
He can't be bothered cos he's high on THC.  
I ask him very nicely if he'd like a cup of tea,  
I can't even see him cos the room is so smoky,  
Don't understand how one can watch so much TV,  
My baby brother Alfie how I wish that you could see._

Chorus  
Oooooo I only say it cos I care,  
So please can you stop pulling my hair.  
Now, now there's no need to swear,  
Please don't despair my dear Mon frere.

Ooooo Alfie get up it's a brand new day,  
I just can't sit back and watch you waste your life away  
You need to get a job because the bills need to get paid.  
Get off your lazy arse,  
Alfie please use your brain  
Surely there's some walls out there that you can go and spray,  
I'm feeling guilty for leading you astray,  
Now how the hell do you ever expect that you'll get laid,  
When all you do is stay and play on your computer games?

Chorus

Oh little brother please refrain from doing that,  
I'm trying to help you out so can you stop being a twat.  
It's time that you and I sat down and had a little chat,  
And look me in the eyes take off that stupid fitted cap.

Chorus

Please don't despair  
Please don't despair  
Mon frere  


Ron was fuming. He was absolutely livid. Hermione couldn't contain her laughter and Draco was choking because he was laughing so hard.

"Thank you ms. Weasley, that was incredible. Next up, is an interesting boy with a bit of a nerd problem. Give it up for Harry Potter!"

Harry walked dumbly towards the stage. "Uh, this song is called White and Nerdy, by Weird Al."

_They see me mowin'  
My front lawnI know they're all thinking  
I'm so White N' nerdy_

Arya clapped and swayed her head to the music appreciatively.

Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!  
I wanna roll with-  
The gangsters  
But so far they all think  
I'm too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Really, really white n' nerdy

First in my class here at M.I.T.  
Got skills, I'm a Champion of DND  
MC Escher that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40  
I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin to the contrary  
You'll find they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Steven Hawkings in my library  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
I got people begging for my top 8 spaces  
Yo I know Pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,  
my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Pascal, well, I'm number 1  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I gotta soldering gun  
Happy days is my favourite theme song  
I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in Java Script as well as Klingon

They see me roll on, my Segway!  
I know in my heart they think I'mwhite n' nerdy!  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy  
I'd like to roll with-  
The gangsters  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
How'd I get so white n' nerdy?

I've been browsing, inspectin'  
X-men comics you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket  
I must protect 'em  
my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shopping online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doing websites  
When my friends need some code who do they call?  
I do HTML for them all  
Even made a homepage for my dog!  
Yo! Got myself a fanny pack  
they were having a sale down at the GAP  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!

I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour creme  
I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?  
I spend every weekend  
at the renaissance fair  
I got my name on my under wear!

They see me strollin'  
They laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause  
I'm so white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
All because I'm white n' nerdyHoly cow I'm white n' nerdy  
I wanna bowl with-  
the gangsters  
but oh well it's obvious I'm  
white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy! 

"Yes Mr. Potter, you are white and nerdy. But that was a wonderful performance, next we have a Mr. Ronald Weasley, is there a Mr. Ronald Weasley in the house? Ah yes, here he comes now. Give it up!"

Ron angrily grabbed the microphone. "Yeah, thanks. Hey just to let all of you know, I DO NOT SMOKE WEED! And I could so get a job if I wanted! So there! Anyways, this song is called Geeks Get the Girls and it's originally performed by American Hi-Fi.

_Another Friday night, to get the feeling right  
At the bar when he sees her coming over  
What you gonna do, if she walks up to you  
Tongue tied better get yourself together  
Pound another drink, to give him time to think  
What's your sign hey I think you know a friend of mine  
All the stupid lines, that he had ever heard  
Wouldn't come to mind he couldn't say a word_

Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls

Got her holding steady, forget her name already  
Sweatin' hard not a smooth operator  
She's got it going on, dancing to her favorite song  
He's got the line is it your place or mine  
She turns and walks away, where did he go wrong?  
But waiting by the car, she says what took you so long 

Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streakIn a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls

The very next day, he guessed she ran away  
The one and only in his bed so lonely  
But she comes walking in, with coffee and a grin  
Crazy as it seems, it wasn't just a dream  
And all around the world, people shout it out  
The geeks get the girls

Last night he finally got it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
Shout it all around the world cause the geeks get the girls

"Aw, how sweet. Thank you Mr. Weasley. Next up, Hermione Granger!"

"Thank you, thank you. You're too kind. Alright, this song is called Can't Knock 'Em Out and it's also sung by Lily Allen."

__

  
_Alright so this is a song about anyone, it could be anyone.  
You're just doing your own thing and some one comes out the blue,  
They're like,  
"Alright"  
What ya saying,  
"Yeah can I take your digits?"  
And you're like, "no not in a million years, you're nasty  
please leave me alone."_

Cut to the pub on a lads night out,  
Man at the bar cos it was his shout,  
Clocks this bird and she looks OK,  
Caught him looking and she walks his way,  
"Alright darling, you gonna buy us a drink then?"  
"Err no, but I was thinking of buying one for your friend..."

She's got no taste hand on his waist, tries to pull away but her lips on his face,  
"If you insist I'll have a white wine spritzer"  
"Sorry love, but you ain't a pretty picture."

Chorus  
Can't knock em out, can't walk away,  
Try desperately to think of the politest way to say,  
Just get out my face, just leave me alone,And no you can't have my number,  
"Why?"  
Because I've lost my phone.

Oh yeah, actually yeah I'm pregnant, having a baby in like 6 months so no, yeah, yeah...

"I recognise this guy's way of thinking..."  
As he comes over her face starts sinking,  
She's like,  
"Oh here we go.."  
It's a routine check that she already knows, she's thinking they're all the same.

"Yeah you alright baby? You look alright still, yeah what's your name?"  
She looks in her bag, takes out a fag, tries to get away from the guy on a blag, can't find a light,  
"Here use mine"  
"You see the thing is I just don't have the time."

Chorus

Go away now, let me go,  
Are you stupid? Or just a little slow?  
Go away now I've made myself clear,  
Nah it's not gonna happen,  
Not in a a million years,

Chorus x2

Nah I've gotta go cos my house is on fire,  
I've got herpes, err no I've got syphilis...  
AIDS, AIDS, I've got AIDS! 

"Well, that sucks for you Ms. Granger, I wouldn't want to have AIDS either...Next up we've got the last contestant for the Battle of the Bands. He's a strangely enchanted boy who seriously needs some professional help. Give it up for the Dragon Rider!"

Eragon waltzed up to the mike, "Hi! My name's Eragon! This is a song called Stronger by Britney Spears, it's really inspiring to me and it reminds me of some things that have happened in my life. I hope you can find the mental strength and courage from it that I did."

_Ooh hey, yeah_

Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
I've had enough  
I'm not your property as from today, babyYou might think that I won't make it on my own  
But now I'm…

Chorus:  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger

That I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong  
'Cause now I'm…

CHORUS:  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger

Come on, now  
Oh, yeah

Here I go, on my own  
I don't need nobody, better off alone  
Here I go, on my own now  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
Here I go, alright, here I go

Repeat CHORUS

Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger  


"Wow that was sad. Thanks for the effort Eragon. And now ladies and gentlemen, the vote is yours. To vote for The Pirates of the Caribbean, press 1. To vote for Peter Pan and his Lost Boys, press 2. To vote for Two Brunettes and a Redhead, press 3. To vote for Draco Malfoy, press 4. To vote for The Brothers Winchester, press 5. To vote for Ginny Weasley, press 6. To vote for Harry Potter, press 7. To vote for Ronald Weasley, press 8. To vote for Hermione Granger, press 9. And to vote for The Dragon Rider, press 10. We'll be back in just a few short minutes for our Warped Tour featurette, stay tuned."

A/N: And there was chapter number 8! I hope you enjoyed that and the vote really is yours! I have no idea who's going to win so send in your votes with your reviews! Thanks for all your support and here's a summary again.

Pirates

Peter Pan

Two Brunettes and a Redhead

Draco Malfoy

The Brothers Winchester

Ginny Weasley

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Hermione Granger

The Dragon Rider

Thanks!

Luvs,

Leading from LeadingLadies9394


	9. Battle of the Bands, Part 2

A/N ok…I am SO on a roll!!!!

DISCLAIMER: nope

CHAPTER 8: BATTLE OF THE BANDS PART 2

"Welcome back audiences and viewers all over the world! We've just finished our Battle of the Bands and the judges are tallying the votes right now. Our next event for the night is the Warped Tour which we'll be starting in just a few moments. Please take a five minute break to turn off all audio devices and cameras. Thank you and Panic! At the Disco will be out shortly!" The announcer walked off stage. A few moments later Brendon, Ryan, Spencer and Jon walked out, took a bow and went to their respective positions. "Thank you Liverpool! There's a Good Reason These Tables are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of it Yet." The crowd erupted into voluminous cheers as they recognized the name of the song.

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..._

Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...

When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes  
Whoa, everything goes according to plan.

I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better, and you can't stand it

Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and  
I bet you just can't keep up with, (keep up) with these fashionistas, and  
Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign.  
I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh...

Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears.  
And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"  
Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table,  
they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin.

I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better, and you can't stand it

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch

"Thank you! Build God then We'll Talk!" Brendon roared to the crowd's resounding approval.

_It's these substandard motels on the (lalalalala) corner of 4th and Fremont Street.  
Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing  
Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering.  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde,  
And the habit of decomposing right before your very (lalalala) eyes._

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin  
Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie  
She's getting a job at the firm come Monday.  
The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney  
moonlighting aside, she really needs his money.  
Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy.

Yeah (Yeah)

And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition, for that "virgin"  
Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"  
as he said to the Mrs. Well, only hours before,  
after he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact.  
There was a terrible crash (There was a terrible crash)  
Between her and the badge  
She spilled her purse and her bag, and held a "purse" of a different kind.

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses.  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses  
And sleeping with the roaches and they taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

"Thank you! Goodnight!!!!!" And the four Disco dancers walked off the stage after a bow. "Thank you Panic!At the Disco, that was a wonderful performance. Next up, we have one of the biggest punk bands of the last twenty-five years. I give you, Green Day!" The response was instantaneous. Girls were screaming, guys were yelling, people were standing up, people were jumping and twirling, people were clapping, and some of them were waving their arms in the air like madmen. It was pure beauty. "Thank you Bob, really." Billie Joe took his place at the front of the stage and started to strum his guitar.

_Part 1: The death of St. Jimmy___

My heart is beating from me  
I am standing all alone  
Please call me only if you are coming home  
Waste another year flies by  
Waste a night or two  
You taught me how to live  
In the streets of shame  
Where you've lost your dreams in the rain  
There's no signs of hope  
The stems and seeds of the last of the dope  
There's a glow of light  
The St. Jimmy is the spark in the night  
Bearing gifts and trust  
The fixture in the city of lust  
What the hell's your name?  
What's your pleasure and whats your pain?  
Do you dream to much?  
Do you think what you need is a crutch?  
In the crowd of pain. St. Jimmy comes without any shame  
He says "we're f----- up"  
But we're not the same  
And mom and dad are the ones you can blame

Jimmy died today

He blew his brains out into the bay  
In the state of mind it's my own private suicide

_Part 2: East 12th St.___

Well nobody cares  
Well nobody cares  
Does anyone care if nobody cares?  
_x2___

Jesus filling out paperwork now  
At the facility on east 12th st.  
He's not listening to a word now  
He's in his own world  
And he's daydreaming

He'd rather be doing something else now,  
Like cigarettes and coffee with the underbelly,  
His life's on the line with anxiety now,  
And she had enough,  
And he had plenty

Somebody get me out of here  
Anybody get me out of here  
Somebody get me out of here  
Get me the f--- right out of here

So far away  
I don't want to stay  
Get me out of here right now  
I just wanna be free  
Is there a possibility?  
Get me out of here right now  
This life like dream ain't for me

_Part 3: Nobody likes you!___

I fell asleep while watching spike TV  
After 10 cups of coffee  
And you're still not here  
Dreaming of a song  
But something went wrong  
But I can't tell anyone  
'Cause no one's here  
Left me here alone  
And I should have stayed home  
After 10 cups of coffee I'm thinking  
(where'd you go?)  
Nobody likes you, everyone left you  
(where'd you go?)  
They're all out without you havin' fun  
(where'd you go?)  
Everyone left you, nobody likes you  
(where'd you go?)  
They're all out without you havin' fun  
(where'd you go..go..go..go..)

Geeze...Ha..

_Part 4: Rock and roll girlfriend___

I got a rock and roll band  
I got a rock and roll life  
I got a rock and roll girlfriend  
And another ex-wife  
I got a rock and roll house  
I got a rock and roll car  
I play the s--- out the drums  
And I can play the guitar  
I got a kid in New York  
I got a kid in the bay  
I haven't drank or smoked nothin'  
In over 22 days  
So get off my case  
Off of my case  
Off of my case!

_Part 5: We're coming home again___

Here they come marching down the street  
Like a desperation murmur of a heart beat  
Coming back from the edge of town  
Underneath their feet  
The time has come and it going nowhere  
Nobody ever said that life was fair now  
Go-carts and guns are treasures they will bear  
In the summer heat  
The world is spinning  
Around and around  
Out of control again  
From the 7-11 to the fear of breaking down  
To send my love a letterbomb  
And visit me in hell  
We're the ones going

Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again

I started f-----' running  
As soon as my feet touched the ground  
We're back in the Barrio  
But to you and me, that's jingle town

Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again

Nobody likes you  
Everyone left you  
They're all out without you havin' fun

"When I Come Around!"

_I heard you crying loud,  
all the way across town  
You've been searching for that someone,  
and it's me out on the prowl  
As you sit around feeling sorry for yourself  
Don't get lonely now  
And dry your whining eyes  
I'm just roaming for the moment  
Sleazin' my back yard so don't get so uptight  
you been thinking about ditching me_

No time to search the world around  
Cause you know where I'll be found  
When I come around

I heard it all before  
So don't knock down my door  
I'm a loser and a user so I don't need no accuser  
to try and slag me down because I know you're right  
So go do what you like  
Make sure you do it wise  
You may find out that your self-doubt means nothing  
was ever there

You can't go forcing something if it's just  
not right

No time to search the world around  
Cause you know where I'll be found  
When I come around  
When I come around

No time to search the world around  
Cause you know where I'll be found  
When I come around  
When I come around  
When I come around  
When I come around.

The crowd went wild, and so did Ron. He tore his shirt off and threw it on stage, it was awkward. Especially when Draco fainted and they had to wake him up, and then he asked why he fainted, so they told him. He fainted again. "Thank you Green Day! Inspiring, really. Next up, I give you Nickelback!!!!!"

"Someone that you're with and Rockstar!" Chad yelled vigorously.

_I reside in 209, you're in 208  
You moved in last Friday night,  
and I just couldn't wait  
So I tried to call across the hall,  
to ask you out someday  
But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way too late_

_CHORUS__  
Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place_

Because somewhere  
the one I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with   
I wanna be that someone  
that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that   
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God I wanna be that  
someone that you're with

Well I hear your favorite songs  
you sing along with everyday  
And I borrow things that  
I don't need for conversation sake  
Last night I heard your key,  
it hit your lock at 4 AM  
Instead of being out with me  
you must be out with them

_CHORUS___

Because somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that   
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long   
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with

Well somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that   
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I've got to be that  
someone that  
I wanna be that someone that  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with

"We all just wanna be big Rockstars don't we?" Chad asked smiling into the microphone.

_I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be_

(Tell me what you want)

I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me

(So what you need?)

I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet

(Been there, done that)

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me

(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

_Chorus:__  
'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair_

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free  
(I'll have the quesadilla, uh huh)  
I'm gonna dress my ass  
With the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
Blow my money for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)  
I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

_Chorus___

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I'm gonna sing those songs  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser

I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Lip sync em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

_Chorus___

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a Rockstar

"You've been a great audience! Thank you and goodnight!" The members of Nickelback walked offstage and back to their seats where they were greeted with congratulations from Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Draco. "And now, for our next performers, I give you, MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!" Eragon screamed very loudly.

_Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
Mama, we all go to hell._

Oh, well, now,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.  
And when you go don't return to me my love.

Mama, we're all full of lies.  
Mama, we're meant for the flies.  
And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
Mama, we're all full of lies.

Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,  
You should've raised a baby girl,  
I should've been a better son.  
If you could coddle the infection  
They can amputate at once.  
You should've been,  
I could have been a better son.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.

She said: "You ain't no son of mine  
For what you've done they're gonna find  
A place for you  
And just you mind your manners when you go.  
And when you go, don't return to me, my love."  
That's right. 

Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
It's really quite pleasant  
Except for the smell,  
Mama, we all go to hell.

2 - 3 - 4  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma...

But there's s--- that I've done with this f--- of a gun,  
You would cry out your eyes all along.

We're damned after all.  
Through fortune and flame we fall.  
And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,  
To return from the ashes you call.

We all carry on (We all carry on)  
When our brothers in arms are gone (When our brothers in arms are gone)  
So raise your glass high  
For tomorrow we die,  
And return from the ashes you call.

The crowd erupted into loud cheers. Hermione screamed very loudly, she loved that song! In fact, Hermione loved My Chemical Romance better than any other band there. She could hardly wait for the next song; Draco glared at her enthusiasm. He glared really hard when she started screaming, "MIKEY! MIKEY! MIKEY!" In a very loud, girly voice.

_Well you can hide a lot about yourself,  
But honey, what're you gonna do?  
And you can sleep in a coffin,  
But the past ain't through with you._

'Cause we are all a bunch of liars.  
Tell me, baby, who do you wanna be?  
And we are all about to sell it,  
'Cause it's tragic with a capital T.  
Let it be, Let it be, Let it be!

'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
And we all get together when we bury our friends.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
It's been eight bitter years since I've been seeing your face.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
And you're walking away, and I will die in this place.

Sometimes you scrape and sink so low,  
I'm shocked at what you're capable of.  
And if this is a coronation,  
I ain't feeling the love.

'Cause we are all a bunch of animals  
That never paid attention in school.  
So tell me all about your problems;  
I was killing before killing was cool.  
You're so cool, You're so cool, So cool!

'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
And we all get together when we bury our friends.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
It's been nine bitter years since I've been seeing your face.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
And you're walking away, and I will die in this place.

You'll never take me alive.  
You'll never take me alive.  
Do what it takes to survive,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
You'll never get me alive.  
You'll never take me alive.  
Do what it takes to survive,  
And I'm still here.  
You'll never take me alive.  
You'll never get me alive.  
Do what it takes to survive,  
And I'm still here.  
You'll never get me.  
(Get me!)  
You'll never take me.  
(Take me!)  
You'll never get me alive.

'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
And we all get together when we bury our friends.  
It's been ten f------ years since I've been seeing  
Your face 'round here.  
And you're walking away, and I will drown in the fear.

"If you ask me, the title 'Kill all Your Friends' seems slightly demonic, don't you think?" Draco haphazardly pestered Hermione, he was starting to panic. "uh, sure..uh-huh… whatever you say Drake," Hermione reassured him, not really paying attention to what he was saying as she tried to get a better glimpse of Mikey as he walked offstage.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, that was amazing, give it up for My Chemical Romance! And now, our last band this evening, traveling all the way from Canada, I give you, FALL OUT BOY!!!!" The crowd went wild, especially Ginny. Hermione gave Ginny a side-glance, the last time she had heard Ginny scream that loud and excitedly was when she found out that Fleur refused Bill's second proposal. Hermione smirked, she recognized the look in Ginny's eye. The girl had fallen, deep. Now, the question was, for whom? But Hermione didn't have any more time to ponder as Fall Out Boy ran onstage. Pete grabbed the mike, "Thank you! Bang the Doldrums!" And he picked up his base as Patrick started to sing.

_I wrote a goodbye note  
In lipstick on your arm  
When you passed out  
I couldn't bring myself to call  
Except to call it quits_

Best friends  
Ex-friends til the end  
Better off as lovers  
And not other way around  
Racing through the city  
Windows down  
In the back of  
Yellow-checkered cars

Yo-ho ho. Woah-oh-oh.  
(Are we)  
Yo-ho ho. Woah-oh-oh.  
Yo-ho ho. Woah-oh-oh.  
(Are we)  
Yo-ho ho. Woah-oh-oh

This city says  
Come hell or high water  
When I'm feeling hot and wet  
I can't commit to a thing  
Be it heart or hospital

Best friends  
Ex-friends til the end  
Better off as lovers  
And not other way around  
Racing through the city  
Windows down  
In the back of  
Yellow-checkered cars

Yo-ho ho. Woah-oh-oh.  
(Are we)  
Yo-ho ho. Woah-oh-oh.  
Yo-ho ho. Woah-oh-oh.  
(Are we)  
Yo-ho ho. Woah-oh-oh

The tombstones are waiting  
They were half engraved  
They knew it was over  
Just didn't know the day

And I cast a spell over the west  
To make you think of me  
The same way I think of you  
This is a love song  
In my own way  
Happily ever after  
Below the waist

Best friends  
Ex-friends til the end  
Better off as lovers  
Racing through the city  
Windows down  
In the back of  
Yellow-checkered cars

Yo-ho ho. Woah-oh-oh.  
(Are we)  
Yo-ho ho. Woah-oh-oh.  
Yo-ho ho. Woah-oh-oh.  
(Are we)  
Yo-ho ho. Woah-oh-oh

Best friends  
Ex-friends til the end  
Better off as lovers  
And not other way around  
Ex-friends to the end  
Better off as you're wrong

The crowd erupted once again into cheers and calls of appreciation. Hermione smiled to herself, gosh they put on a good show! What with Joe spinning in circles as he played Guitar, Andy going completely crazy as he beat the drums, Patrick belting out those amazing lyrics, and Pete doing gymnastic vaults and jumps all across the stage as he strummed the base, it was a great show. "Grand Theft Autumn! Or as some know it, Where Is Your Boy?" Pete smirked as he once again left the mike to Patrick.

_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentlemen  
Maybe he won't find out what i know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town_

When I wake up  
I'm willing to take my chances  
on the hope i forget that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you.(Are you sure)

You need him. I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying. That's more than I can say for him.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
you were the last good thing about this part of town.

Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you...  
but for the meantime  
I'll sport my brand new fashion of waking up with pants off at 4:00 in the afternoon.

You need him. I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him.

1,2,3,4!

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
you were the last good thing about this part of town.

(won't find out) he won't find out  
(won't find out) he won't find out

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know, you were the last good thing about this part of town. 

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I_

_Know, you were the last good thing about this part of town._

Draco had never heard such a loud scream before in his life. Blast that Weasley woman!!!! Blast her and her very healthy pair of lungs too!

"Thank you, Liverpool! You've been a fantastic audience, and on behalf of my fellow bandmates and the other performers here tonight, I give you a warm thank you and we love all of your support and your dedication! Thank you and remember, This Ain't a Scene, It's An Arms Race. GOODNIGHT!" Pete smirked as he followed his fellow FOB members offstage.

"Well," Hermione began as she gathered her coat and camera, "I suppose we should get going then?" The rest nodded, and followed her backstage where she went to gather up the bands because they were staying at the Weasley's for the next couple of days.

Lord help us all.

A/N: Well there you have it! Chappie number nine, thanks so much for your reviews and next chapter we shall reveal who won the Battle of the BANDS!! DAHH DAHH DAAAAAAAH….

Please Review!

Luvs, Leading from LeadingLadies9394


	10. COOKIES!

A/N: It has been decided, there will only be two more chapters including this one. I am very thankful for all of you who have supported this story and have continued to stick with it and review. Thank you so much, and this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful partner in fanfiction writing crime, Lady. And on to…. CHAPTER 10!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I like yogurt.

Chapter 10 : COOKIES??!!!

"HERMIONE! HOW COULD YOU?!" Ron yelled agonizingly as Hermione stood proudly at the helm of the Pirate ship.  
"Because Ron, I needed all of this to stop. And because I wanted to know why Draco was really here, and also because I got very bored." She explained.

"Hermione, this is shocking, you're not supposed to turn on us like that! This is unacceptable. By popular demand, Hermione Granger, you are sentenced to the Brig!" Ron declared heavily as Hermione was lead away by Pintel and Ragetti to the brig of the ship.

FLASHBACK

Hermione had been baking cookies in the kitchen when all of the sudden Gerard came running in out of nowhere.  
"I smell…COOKIES!" He screamed like a child as he darted around excitedly, looking here and there and everywhere for his precious desserts.

"Cookies? WHERE?!" Pete squealed as he was passing through, he had his hands curled into small balls in front of his mouth as he danced about excitedly. Hermione paled, this looked bad.

"Hey what are you guys- cookies?" Mikey questioned nervously. Hermione nodded, Mikey closed his eyes in frustration, "Great." He muttered.  
"BOB, FRANK, RAY! GERARD FOUND COOKIES!" He yelled halfheartedly. Several exasperated moans could be heard from the next room as the rest of My Chemical Romance filed into the room. "You grab his legs, I'll grab his arms. Watch for the teeth, he's not afraid to bite." Mikey grimaced, the rest nodded. And then, all hell broke loose. Gerard jumped out of the way as they lunged for him and he was now standing on top of the fridge, leaning on his haunches, rocking back and forth singing "You'll never get me, or my cookies! You'll never get me, or my cookies! HAHA!" And he jumped onto the stove. "GET HIM!" Ray roared, they all jumped simultaneously on top of the stove, which broke, fortunately they didn't break Gerard. "NO! NO! BEEN FOILED!!!" Gerard wailed piteously as they dragged him to the pirate ship, "COOOOOKIES!!!!" You could hear him wailing for miles. "No, that's actually Ben Folds." Patrick added, laughing to himself. Hermione just stared at him, "You know? He said, 'been foiled' ? And I was like, 'no, actually it's ben folds?!' cuz, Ben Folds' a piano player? A musician? Get it?!" He begged. Hermione shook her head slowly. Patrick's face fell, "Oh. Hey, what do you get when you take the S out of SAFE and the F out of WAY?!" He asked excitedly. Hermione shook her head, "There's no f in way."  
Patrick started howling with laughter, Hermione was still confused. "THERE'S NO EFFIN WAY!! HAHAHAHAHA" Patrick was now rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically. Hermione just sighed and walked away. And then, her plan slowly came into being. It was as if a lightbulb went off in her head, DING DING DING. It was time. Hermione yelled as hard as she could, " PETER NOW!!!!" It was like a chain reaction. Peter Pan soared into the air and immediately began shooting off big, bright fireworks, which scared the pirates so badly they all peed their pants, and ran far away, leaving their ship behind. The Lost Boy then flew towards the tour buses and started popping holes in the tires, and throwing rocks into the window shields. Once the tourbuses were demolished, Tinkerbelle flew high into the sky and wrote in the air, " HERMIONE IS QUEEN OF THE WII!" in big, bold, flashy, sparkly, illuminate, pretty, crackling, letters. Hermione stood at the helm of the ship, her eyes casting about grandly as she witnessed the grandeur and chaos that she had conjured. "HERMIONE! HOW COULD YOU?!"

END FLASHBACK 

And here she was now, being carted off to the brig, punished for just trying to get noticed. Sure, she had scared off the pirates and now had this huge empty ship in the middle of the Weasley's front lawn, and yes, she had popped all of the tour buses' tires so that the bands couldn't leave, and she would also admit to emitting very large and loud fireworks that had disrupted the neighborhood, but it was all in good fun, right? Sheesh. These guys can't even take a joke. _Oh well, at least I still have my cookies. _She thought fondly as she fished out the large bag of cookies she had magically stuffed into her pants pocket. Suddenly, there was a bright, blinding light as the door of the brig was pushed open and she heard a voice calling her name, "Hermione?"

_DRACO'S POV_

How could they?! Capture my poor Mia and stick her in some nasty old ship. There's probably, seawater that will stain her clothes, and bugs that will get in her hair, and, _Gulp_ HUMIDITY THAT WILL FRIZZ HER CURLS EVEN WORSE! He sighed, he knew he had to get to her, and fast. Quietly, whilst everyone else was celebrating Hermione's capturing, he snuck away, unnoticed. He went unnoticed, except for by one person, and she was determined to follow him and see where he was going.

_GINNY'S POV_

Where is Draco going? And why is he going there so sneakily? Hmm, that boy has been acting oh-so suspicious ever since he got here, and I'm going to find out what he's up to. Nobody messes with this girl and gets away with it. MUAHAHAHAHHAH MUAHAHAH _ cough gasp wheeze AHEM _Well, that's enough evil laughter for now. ONWARD GINNY! TO FOLLOW THAT FERRET! Hehehe, I still can't believe that Arya, Hermione and I won the battle of the bands…heheheheh…._Ahem _ONWARD!!!

_PETE'S POV_

MM, I love cookies, they're so yummy. MM MM MMM. Hey, where is Red going? And why is she following that prissy blondie whose name escapes my cookie-filled mind? Well, seeing as I am a very nice guy and am generally concerned about every member of the female sex, I shall follow her! Sneakily of course, she probably wants to be ALONE with blondo boy, and of course, I could never let that happen. Because I'm PETIE BOY! And I save women that are in distress, but I do it secretly. Because if they find out, Hell Hath NO Fury Like a Woman Scorned. Of that saying I am a personal master. But, I'd rather not travel down that certain path of memory lane, my scars still burn. _Shudders _ONWARD PETIE BOY! TO SAVE RED!

_DRACO'S POV _

Finally! After scrambling through that VERY painful and sharp bramble bush, and traveling through that disgusting pool of muck, I'm here at the Pirates ship. Lucky me. I can't believe I have to scramble on board and scuttle over to the brig. Bending over, I pulled very hard on the handle, which wouldn't budge. STUPID STUPID STUPID! I really need a new adjective…STUPID STUPID STUPID!!! Finally, that STUPID lock gave way and there she is. Looking so gorgeous and angelic and, OW! SHE BLOODY HIT ME WITH A BLOODY PINEAPPLE!!! Confound it woman! What was that for?!

"Draco?" She murmurs surprised, YES IT'S ME! AND YOU JUST PELTED ME WITH A VERY LARGE AND VERY POKEY FRUIT! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She asks me, perfectly innocently, as if she had NO idea of the pain that she was currently causing me. What the bloody hell do you think I'm doing, woman?! I'M COMING TO RESCUE YOU! "Oh Draco!" She squeals as she jumps into my arms. And then, it happened. She kisses me. SHE KISSES ME!!!OH WONDER OF WONDERS! OH MAGICAL BEINGS!! OH CUTE LITTLE DIAPER WEARING BABIES!!! THANK YOU! I, of course, kissed her back.

_GINNY'S POV_

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!! OH MY EYES!! OUCH. OUCH. Burning, ew. Gross. Major puking right now. Draco, Hermione, making out…DEATH. DESTRUCTION. FATALITY. OH OUCH. IT BUUUURNS! Ok, enough over- exaggerating Weasley, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER GIRL! Ok, that's better. Wait, what's that in the bushes? What the?

_PETE'S POV_

OW! What the bloody ----------(Swears VERY colorfully)--------Biscuit eater! Good Gracious these things are painful!!! I F------ HATE STUPID THORNS!!! Wait, I think I'm almost there. Oh crap. She saw me. This is going to hurt.

_GINNY'S POV_

PETE?! What the bloody hell is he doing here? And why does he look so pained? Wait a minute, are those, thorns sticking out of his ears? Ooh. That had to hurt. Pete, are you ok? Oh, ok he's glaring at me. Not good. Um, Do you want to go swimming? WHY DID I JUST ASK HIM THAT??!!! Oh. He does? Ok…..OMG IM TOTALLY FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!

_PETE'S POV_

She, she asked me to go swimming…AND I SAID I WANTED TO!!! AH! OK, Pete, keep your cool man. She's JUST a girl, and you're JUST the best looking member of a famous rock band! She's not anything super special, she only has brilliant red hair, sparkling cinnamon eyes, and those gorgeous little freckles that would look so good-NO! BAD PETE! NO. _Slaps himself_ OK. You can do this, you're going to go swimming with a girl, and you're not going to try and jump her or try any funny business, do you hear? Besides, she's got way too many brothers…You'd be in a lot of pain if you tried anything er, physical…And besides, I thought you wanted to be single for a while right? Come on, one-night stands, kissing interviewers, flirting shamelessly with fans? WHY AREN'T ANY OF THOSE SOUNDING FUN RIGHT NOW!?OH no….I think I've got it...BAD….

_NORMAL POV_

Ginny and Pete snuck back into the house to get their bathing suits on, grab some towels, and to sneak a bag of cookies. What? They were bound to get hungry, everyone gets hungry after swimming! Anyways, after they grabbed the bare essentials, (tanning lotion, cookies, bath toys, goggles, inner tubes, floaties, noodles, oh and a pineapple ? ) They were ready to hit the water. They trudged their way up the path to the Weasley's very large, and very swimmable pond. Dumping their stuff on the dock, Pete pulled off his shirt and Ginny pulled down her overshorts.

"Ladies first," Pete smiled, offering her a hand to help her 'step' into the water. "Hmm, well if I went first," Ginny started, taking his proffered hand, "Then I couldn't do this." And with an almighty tug she pulled him in right after her. With a loud SPLASH Ginny dove smoothly underneath the water whilst Pete, completely unprepared for the dunking, came up coughing and sputtering and, of course, swearing rather foully. "What the bloody hell was that for?!" He yelled. Ginny held back a giggle, "Sorry, but growing up with so many brothers, you know," Pete smirked evilly. "Oh no, what is that look for? No, what are you going to do? I don't think- AAAAAAHHHHH!" She squealed as he lunged through the water at her, hoisted her over his shoulder and proceeded to throw her back into the water. This time, it was she who came up coughing and sputtering. "Thanks for that.." She bit sarcastically. "You're welcome…" He replied still smirking. It grew quiet. Ginny was floating on her back with her eyes closed, and Pete was treading in the deep water, watching her closely.

"Want to play Marco Polo?" Ginny asked lazily.  
"Umm, ok.. But where did that come from?" He countered, laughing slightly at the randomness of the question.  
"Well, I figure you can't stare at me with your eyes closed." She replied, just as lazily as before. Pete went a very bright shade of red.

"yeah…….right.." He muttered embarrassed, Ginny just smiled.

BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM

"Hey, Where's the guy that I broke his nose?" Billie Joe asked all of the sudden, noticing that about four people were missing from the room.  
"And where's Pete?" Joe asked quizzically. Ron looked around, "Has anyone seen Ginny?" They all looked around at each other, and then like a herd of stampeding elephants twenty-four curious men and one hippie-elf-woman ran out of the room.

A/N Heheheheh, now you see my devious sideplot. I apologize to all Pete Wentz fans, but I myself am a very large one, and seeing as this is only fiction, I doubt I'm doing any harm. Besides, don't you think that they'd look kinda cute together? Anyways, next chapter is the last chapter! Thank you all SO much for all your support.

And to my dearest partner Lady,

Thank you so much for all of your wondrous encouragement and funny snips of sarcastic hilarity that have kept me going. You're an amazing writer, and I hope that we'll be partners for a looooong time!!!  
Love you too much,

Your good friend,

Leading..

LUVS LEADING FROM LEADINGLADIES9394


	11. Frankie's Favorite Choco Cookies

A/N: Love you all, and here's the last chapter. Sniff, I think I'm going to cry…

DISCLAIMER: If only, if only the woodpecker sighs, the bark on the trees were as soft as the skies……

Ron panted heavily as he and the rest of his new friends thundered down the pathway to the pirate ship.

"BLONDO BOY!" Billie Joe cried loudly, Draco didn't answer.

"Draco?!"

"Drakey Poo!"

"Malferret!"

Still, no-one answered. Ron sighed, he was going to have to do it. He was going to have to pull out….the BIG guns…DUH DUH DUUUUH He swallowed hard, took a deep breath and yelled out as loud as he possibly could,

"I'LL BE YOUR DREAM

I'LL BE YOUR WISH

I'LL BE YOUR FANTASY!  
I'LL BE YOUR HOPE

I'LL BE YOUR LOVE,

BE EVERYTHING THAT YOU NEED!!!"

A very angry Draco pulled his slightly mussed up head out from the brig, "WHAT?!" He shouted venomously. Everyone simultaneously took one step back and left Ron in the front, his ears turning hugely red and slightly cowering. Draco pulled himself out of the brig completely, helped Hermione out and worked his way down to ground level.

"What- the- bloody- hell- do- you- want?" He ground out between breaths as he heaved himself downward. Ron giggled nervously, "Erm, whatcha doin?" Draco blanched.

BACK AT THE POOL/POND/SWIMMING HOLE THING

"Marco," Pete called nervously, his fingers held out in front of him awkwardly, not wanting to, er, grasp anything that shouldn't be, er, grasped. gulp A giggle floated from somewhere nearby, "Polo!" Ginny cried happily, unlike Pete, who was very uncomfortable, Ginny was having the best possible time of her life. She was wiggling and splashing and swimming and giggling and having loads of fun, whilst Pete was trying very hard to keep all of his self-control.

"Marco," The cry came again, then, he felt it. A brush of skin; Pete smirked,

"I've got you now!" He laughed as he jumped on the soft body. Instead of wrapping his arms around a sweet, slender frame however, Pete collided headfirst with a very sturdy, and very unwomanly-like stump. He forced his eyes open, sputtering slightly, _shieza. _He thought.

"Polo." Ron ground out furiously before he whammed his fist into Pete's shocked face.

It took Ray, Spencer, Patrick, Billie Joe, and Chad to pull Ron off of Pete.

"Dude, just, chill out!" Spencer struggled between haggard breaths.

"CHILL OUT?! CHILL OUT?! HE WAS BLOODY SWIMMING WITH MY SISTER!" Ron lunged at Pete again, only to be stopped by a sharp pain in his neck. "What the-" he started to mutter, before his eyes rolled backwards into his head as he collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Everyone stared at him dumbfounded, then looked up at a needle-bearing Mikey.

"What?" He asked innocently, "He needed to be, uh, calmed down. I just gave him a shot! He'll come to in a few hours." Billie Joe shook his head, "Base players…" He muttered, "HEY!" Pete and Mikey yelled indignantly. "What's wrong with base players?" Ginny asked coyly, speaking for the first time since her brother was knocked out. She smiled at Pete, "I don't think they're half bad…" Pete blushed madly, and stared at his shoes, which were becoming very interesting to contemplate. Patrick coughed, "Well, this is…uh…interesting…SO, who likes Honda Civics?!" He asked haphazardly. Ray blinked. Chad coughed and said in-between-coughs, "Cheap." Patrick frowned, "They're not cheap! They're highly efficient and cost-effective! Not to mention they come in Hybrid! And BLUE!" He said happily, fondly stroking his blue wallet while singing to himself, "you look so good in blue, soo good in blue!" Everyone just looked at Pete for help, "Uh," he started, "KEEP QUIET! NOTHING COMES AS EASY AS YOU, CAN I LAY IN YOUR BED ALL DAY?! I'LL BE YOUR BEST KEPT SECRET AND YOUR BIGGEST MISTAKE!" He broke out into song with Patrick, faking strumming his base as the two of them re-enacted one of their FOUR-member songs. By the end of the song, (Which being caught in the middle of, they of course HAD to start it over) they were the only two left by the pond. Patrick looked helplessly at Pete, who shrugged and started to sing, "I FOUND THE CURE TO GROWING OLDER. AND YOU'RE THE ONLY PLACE WHO FEELS LIKE HOME!!!" as the two of them started to trudge up the path to the Weasley's. It was cute watching the two friends sing the songs that they wrote together, alone, with no-one else's help at all…. And yes, it was also kind of pathetic…but in a cute way… AHEM

"RONALD! SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTH! HE DID NOTHING TO HURT ME, OR TOUCH ME AT ALL! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEING A COMPLETE JERK-OFF RIGHT NOW! AT LEAST HE'S NICE TO ME! AT LEAST HE CARES! YOU NEVER TRY TO SPEND TIME WITH ME, OR PROTECT ME, YOU JUST THINK YOU'RE DOING YOUR BROTHERLY DUTIES BY GETTING PISSED OFF EVERY TIME I START DATING A NEW GUY! YOU ALWAYS YELL AT ME, ALWAYS TELL ME TO 'SHUT UP', YOU'RE AN IDIOT! A BLUNDERING, BLUBBERING FOOL WHO I AM SO NOT PROUD TO BE RELATED TO!" Ginny was bright red from bellowing so much, she was breathing heavily and there was a fire in her eyes that was burning so bright, it was as though it had consumed her. Pete sat quietly in the corner, watching her defend herself, "gosh, she's pretty.." he thought sweetly. Pete hadn't felt this way about anyone in a looooooong time, in fact, the last time he had ever felt so much emotion in his system was when the last girl he was with walked out on him; he was so upset he went and wrote their first album, Take This To Your Grave, about her.

So you see, this was big for Pete, real big. As he sat pondering his feelings, a phrase slipped in and out of his brain…. Phrases and sentences were always passing through Pete's brain, often inspiring him to come up with a chorus, or to write a full-fledged song about it, so it was no surprise to him when the random sentence _Me and you, setting in a honeymoon…_ floated into his brain. Pete frowned, that was good. Really good…He lifted his eyes to make sure no-one was watching as he slipped off of the stool and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to scribble furiously, paying no attention to the war that was exploding a few feet away.

"ARRGH!" Ginny screamed. She was so angry! SO angry! Her stupid brother always had to ruin everything.

"Ron, maybe you should calm down a bit," A hand brushed his arm. Ron looked up and saw Hermione looking at him with deep hurt in her eyes, he softened his expression.

"Come with me for a sec, okay?" She lead him down the hallway, sat him down in a chair and proceeded to scold him very harshly for all of his incessant blubbering, his mistreatment of his sister, and his backhanding rude comments. It was actually quite a funny sight: Hermione, shaking her finger patronizingly at Ron, who was staring at the floor with a childish pout on his face, sighing dramatically every once in a while. Too bad no one was there to see it….hehehehehehhe….

Hermione lead Ron back into the kitchen. "Everyone!" She announced, "Ron has something he would like to say to Pete, and to Ginny." She smiled softly at the distraught female sitting in the other corner, who gave her a wobbly grin in return.

"Pete," Ron managed to strangle out, Pete looked up, "Huh?!" He had been deeply involved with what he was writing, and had not been paying any attention at all to what was going on. "Oh right," he recovered after realizing what was going on.

"Pete, I'm really sorry for beating you up, and screaming like a bloody fool, you're a cool guy, and I had no right to let my temper get the better of me." He started to walk away but Hermione tutted her tongue, "ah-ah-ah!" She reminded him, Ron rolled his eyes, "Will you please forgive me?" He asked monotonously, like a five –year- old who was told to go apologize and was repeating exactly what his mother had told him to say, "Sure." Pete replied easily, he honestly didn't blame Ron. He would get the same way if someone tried to touch his sister…If he had a sister…Did he have a sister? He shook his head, _way too many cookies…_he thought to himself….

"Ginny, I'm really sorry for always yelling at you, and for being a lame-as-" He was cut off by Hermione cuffing him across the back of the head, "RONALD!" She shrieked, "NO SWEARING!" He rolled his eyes and huffed indignantly, "I'm sorry for being a pathetic excuse of a brother and if you want to go out with Pete, I really am okay with that. You're an important person in my life Gin, and I hope you'll forgive me?" He smiled hopefully, admittedly rather frightened too, at his sister. She smiled, "All is forgiven, Ron." She hugged her brother and went to talk to Pete. They talked quietly in the corner for a while; the smiles on their faces were growing bigger with each word that was said. Ron sauntered back over to Hermione who gave him a hug and an, "I'm proud of you," look. "Hey Weasley!" Draco barked, "HANDS OFF THE GIRLFRIEND!"

Hermione looked shocked, "Oh you don't own me yet!" She cried loudly,

"What do you mean?" Draco asked curiously, he was pretty sure, unless he had been drunk at the time and forgot what happened[t'was a very curious pineapple that he…er.._owned_ her..if you get my drift…

"I still haven't beaten you at the personal fitness test!" She challenged, smirking.

Draco looked shocked, "A challenge? Hey! You stole my smirk!" He pouted,

"It's what happens in a relationship, love, we share everything." She replied nonchalantly as she went straight to the Wii and began her personal fitness test.

"Mikey, we need to get you a girl, brother." Gerard said intelligently after his cookie shock had worn off and he munched on a papaya happily. Mikey sighed, "I know…It sucks being alone on tour with four other guys…Maybe if I had a girlfriend who would go on tour with us I wouldn't feel so….lonely," Mikey sighed again.

"You know, Kelsey has a cousin who really loves music and is single and looking for a rebel…" Frank said casually, watching Mikey's expression carefully. Kelsey was Frank's girlfriend, she was really cute with big blue eyes and a attitude that said, 'I'll love you only if you're nice to me, if not, you'll have hell to pay' and Mikey was pretty sure that was why Frank loved her so much. "Oh yeah? What's her name?" Mikey asked, he couldn't help but feel mildly interested, "Hannah." Frank thought, "Yeah, Hannah's her name." Mikey smiled, he liked that name.

"Hey guys, I just wrote a song…" Pete announced off-handedly. The huge group turned to look at him, excitedly. "Sing it for us man!" Patrick shouted happily; he knew Pete had a good voice. He always gave the once-over for the songs he wrote, to Patrick who would then take over and make the slight changes where needed… Pete smiled softly, "okay." Patrick handed him his guitar and Pete strummed the first few chords, "This one's for you, Gin." He said quietly. Ginny looked on amazed, Pete began to sing softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

**Last year's wishes are this year's apologies  
Every last time I come home  
I take my last chance  
To burn a bridge or two  
I only keep myself this sick in the head  
'Cause I know how the words get to you (off)**

We're the new face of failure  
Prettier and younger, but not any better off  
Bulletproof loneliness  
At best, at best

Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
2x

Collect the bad habits that you couldn't bear to keep  
Out of the woods but i love  
A tree I used to lay beneath  
Kiss teeth, stained red  
From a sour bottle baby girl  
With eyes the size of baby worlds

We're the new face of failure  
Prettier and younger, but not any better off  
Bulletproof loneliness  
At best, at best

Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
2x

Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
(honeymoon)  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
2x

The best way to make it through  
With hearts and wrists in tact  
Is to realize two out of three ain't bad

Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you

Me and you  
(honeymoon)  
Setting in a honeymoon  
(honeymoon)  
Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
(honeymoon)  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
(honeymoon)  
If I woke up next to you  
(honeymoon)

Pete finished the song softly, strumming the last chords of the song on the guitar. He leaned over and kissed Ginny gently on the lips; she happily kissed him back. Everyone "AAAAAWED" and a few catcalls were thrown from Patrick and Gerard. Tre did a cute little drumroll with his drums, and Brendon pretended to wipe away a tear. Mikey smiled appreciatively, if not a little sadly. Ron pretended not to notice, whilst Hermione was grinning like mad. In the midst of it all, Frank's cell phone rang.

" 'Ello?"

high pitched voice heard twittering like mad on the other end

"mm-hm,"

more twittering

"I see,"

MORE twittering  
"mm-hm, ok babe, love you too, bye." He flipped his cell phone shut. He sighed contentedly and looked like he was about to say something to Mikey when suddenly he was hit with realization. "Oh!" He held one finger in the air, motioning for Mikey to 'hold on' as he fished his cell phone out of his pocket again and proceeded to dial a number, "Hey babe? Before I forget, can you make Frankie's favorite choco chip cookies????" He asked, pleading like a small child. "Pleeeeeeeease?" Hermione was sure that Kelsey could just see the pout on Frank's face and the glisten in his eyes. "THANK YOU! I love you Kelsey, you're my favorite girl! No! Yes! Yes I mean you're my only girl! Of course I don't have other girlfriends!" he laughed nervously, "Love you too, babe." He flipped his cell phone shut again.  
"Geez Frank, she's got you wrapped." Gerard muttered sarcastically. Frank stuck his tongue out at him.

"No, she just wants to be able to trust me!" Frank defended. Mikey rolled his eyes, smiling, "Can she trust you, Frank?" He asked playfully.

"YES!" Frank retorted, now getting frustrated. He huffed, "Anyways, she called to say that her cousin, Hannah, is coming up for the weekend and Kelsey wants her to meet _the band,"_ he coughed, "YOU" he coughed again, the 'you' being directed at Mikey. Mikey smiled nervously, "okay" he replied uneasily. Frankie's look softened, "Don't worry Mikes, I've met her before. Actually, I've had to meet the entire family.." He broke off shuddering, "Tight-knit family that one, very, er, threatening….Anyways, she's a great girl! I definitely think you'd like her. She'd fit in great with the rest of the band too, if, you know, you ever took her on tour with us…." He trailed off smiling. Mikey blushed like mad and Gerard, Ray and Bob laughed.  
"Come on, brother, you need a girlfriend!" Gerard pleaded, "We're starting to wonder if you're gay!!!!" He exclaimed, only to be hit rather sharply on the head by Mikey. "Ow.." Gerard muttered, Ray stepped in, "What he means to say, of course, is that when one is on a bus with four other men, one of those five men has to become the, er, more feminine one to be the biggest wall of support for the group. To always give good advice, to make them smile, to cook good eggs," Bob snorted, " Anyways, you're like the spiritual adviser for us Mikey! You're the sensitive one, the quiet one, the sweet one, you're the girly one!" He finished desperately. Mikey rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I guess I can see the compliment in there, somewhere…" Frank nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah and you're always optimistic about things!" He added cheerfully. "Whatever.." Mikey rolled his eyes again. _Geez, it's hard being the baby…even though Frank's younger than I am…HE has a girlfriend, which makes ME the baby…Oh well, Kelsey's sweet, I can only imagine that her cousin would be nice too. Come on Mikes, live a little! It's settled, you'll meet her, for Frank! And Gerard, okay and for yourself too. Just a little bit. OK so more for yourself than anyone else…Good boy… _Mikey silently vowed to meet Hannah and hopefully start a really great friendship that could someday, maybe turn into something more.

MEANWHILE

"YES! OH MY GOSH! YES!!!! I DID IT!!! I DID IT!!!" Hermione screamed loudly, causing everyone to turn around in amazement. This is what they saw: Draco, sitting ashen-faced on the carpet staring blankly at the t.v. screen whilst Hermione was jumping around, twirling and standing on her head all the while screaming, "I DID IT!!! I DID IT!!!!" Glancing on the T.V. screen, the numbers 54 were glowing in bright red letters.

"I BEAT DRACO'S SCORE!!!" Hermione roared; everyone applauded and high-fived her and yelled loudly their congratulations. "I beat you, I beat you! Go me! Go ME!" Hermione danced around Draco her fingers pointing dauntingly at him; he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, "Nice one." He muttered before giving her a thumping good kiss to which she smiled into.

All in all, it had been a crazy, but fun weekend at the Weasley's, and one that none of the participants would ever forget. Shortly after the Personal Fitness Competition, everyone decided to get their things together and travel homewards. Eragon, Arya and Saphira opened the portal and were about to step back into Alagaesia when Harry decided at the last minute that his place was with them. He gathered his belongings, hugged his friends and told them to, "wait for him on the other side, bra," he gave them the peace sign and was sucked into the portal. Panic!At The Disco decided to purchase tickets at the AirPort for the long flight homewards, and in parting left each of their new friends a special t-shirt and Panic! pin to put on their bags. Nickeback gave out signed c.d.'s and after exchanging numbers, promised to call again soon to get together once more. Green Day gave them all hugs and dogtags with the words, "We're The Ones, Going Home" on it and made them promise to come and visit them in L.A. sometime. My Chemical Romance also exchanged numbers, in hopes of getting together VERY soon to talk about Mikey's hopefully new relationship, and Frankie's favorite chocolate chip cookies; also handing out their special, signature My Chemical Romance REVENGE armbands and rough copies of their new c.d, not yet available in stores. Fall Out Boy were the last band to leave and probably the most heart-breaking. Pete smiled and kissed Ginny one last time, told her to "be strong" and to wait for him. Patrick promised to arrange with their manager to come and visit as soon as they were done touring in the rest of Europe, then gave them all hugs and signed Fall Out Boy posters, along with some quick Polaroid shots of all of them together. Peter Pan and his Lost Boys flew home, with the promise of coming back to play with the Wii on Saturdays (if there were Saturdays in Neverland) and the Pirates came back just in time to reclaim their ship, (and refill their rum) and they sailed away into the night sky. Sam and Dean were off to find more demons, and more Raven Symone songs to sing at the next Warped Tour/Battle of the Bands that they could find.

"Well, that was without a doubt, the funnest and most unpredictable weekend I've ever had." Hermione said happily, her head resting on Draco's shoulder as they watched the last tourbus disappear down the dirt road.

"Yeah, also the most impractical…" Ron muttered darkly, even though he was mostly joking, mostly.

"Come on," Ginny started, her eyes moist with tears, "Let's go inside, guys." The four of them made their way inside to a lonely, but finally quiet living room.

Peace At Last….

Or is it?

A/N:  
There! The end! It's finished! I can't believe it's done…over…I'm so sad! I want to thank all of you who have stuck through and reviewed so faithfully, it means a lot to me and I'm very touched that my story means so much to all of you! For those of you who I've not slipped the secret too, be expecting a sequel! What? You didn't REALLY think I was just going to let Pete drive away without Ginny did you? And besides, did Frank ever get those cookies? And what about Mikey's relationship issues? Where are the pirates headed? And WHAT is Harry going to do once he reaches the realm of Alagaesia? I love you all and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter,

Luvs,

Leading from LeadingLadies9394


End file.
